A Lost Soul
by trunksfan2001
Summary: Life is Life, you cant change it, but what if one person is given the chance to change her destiny. What will she do, will she change or stay the same?
1. New Land

A Lost Soul: Chapter 1 ****

A Lost Soul: Chapter 1

Author: trunksfan2001

E-mail: [vegetarulez2001@yahoo.com][1]

Disclaimer:I do not own DBZ in any size, shape, of form.

Rating: PG-13

Genre: General

Summary: Well this is a story a bout a girl whose life has been very depressing, and she is given another chance at life in the DBZ world.

Author's Notes: I think that's all, well enjoy.

________________________________________________________________________

A girl with blond hair walked quickly down the street. She had her bag of clothes and necessary supplies thrown over her shoulder. Her name was Susan. She was finally getting away from the hell she called her life. Let me explain.

Susan had lived a very normal life with parents, family, and friends. Until 6th grade struck. Her best friend in the world, Chris, moved away in that year. The next year in 7th grade her brother, who was 25 at the time, got addicted to drugs and got sent to jail for stealing. Her dad and mom fought over her brother until finally they got divorced when she was in 8th grade. She was sent to live with her mother. Later on that year her cousin, Allie, died, they were the best of friends, then in her junior year her mother moved to a different country, and Susan was sent to live with her father. He was a mess. He would go out and get drunk every night and then come home and pass out on the couch.

She had always been told to hold her head high, but now she could no longer stand it. Susan met her friend Nicole, and in Nicole's car they drove off. The 2 didn't get very far when the car swerved out of control and drove off a bridge. The last clear thing Susan thought was **just my luck.**

_________________________________________________________________________

Susan slowly lifted her eyelids open. Expecting to see water and car parts all over the place, she was suprised to find a open field. She slowly stood up, with every one of her bones crying out in pain. She looked a couple of feet in front of her to see a glowing light. The outline of a face could be seen in it.

"Ah, Susan, you are finally awake" Came a voice from the face,

"Where the hell am I!" Susan demanded, but her voice came out very worried like.

"You are in a different world than that of your own. You are a very special person. You could have reached great heights in your own world, but alas you were steered down the wrong path..."

"I wasn't steered down no wrong path!"

The voice completely ignored Susan's remark and continued "So you have been given another chance to redeem your self." Then the cloud floated away and disappeared.

"Great, it couldn't get any worse" She stated, throwing her arms up in the air. But then she was only proven wrong. She heard a weird burning like sound in the air. She looked up into the sky and saw a huge ball of light coming towards her and then it struck her, with a pain like needles sticking into every part of her body. Before she drifted into the blackness she heard a voice scream,

"Vegeta! I think you hit somebody besides me!" then she drifted off into unconsciousness.

_________________________________________________________________________

Susan flickered her eyes open and surveyed where she was. She was lying in a white-sheeted bed, In a completely white room. She jumped out of the bed and stood up, only to find that her legs were too weak to support her weight and she fell to the ground. Putting her hand on the bed and pulling her self up, she finally stood up. Shaking her legs a little bit, they could finally support her weight. 

She grabbed her bag that was lying beside her bed, and went straight for the window. She looked out and she was only on the first floor of where ever she was. She quietly and cautiously slid open the window and landed on the ground. All she knew was she had to get back to meet that little cloud person, so she could out what the hell it meant.

Walking a couple of feet away from the building, she looked back to see that it was a dome shape. Something in her head said that the building was familiar, but she shook it off and continued walking. 

She had only got a couple of feet away when a voice suprised her.

"Where do you think you are going?" Susan spun around to see her favorite anime character of all time.

"V-Vegeta?" she stammered. He was taken back when she said his name.

"How do you know my name, women?" He snapped. At this she, for the first time in years, started laughing.

"I know everything about you, I know that you are a pure sayian, you are married to Bulma, you have 2 kids, I know all about the Z warriors."

"But how?" then all of a sudden her happy look faded into a serious look and she started backing away.

"You can't be alive, I mean your only a cartoon." Then she broke into tears.

"Where am I!" she fell to her knees.

"Stupid human emotions, Kakarot should handle this." He then flew off to bring Goku back. 

Susan finally gained control of her emotions and stood up. **I have to get out of here** she thought. Grabbing her bag she ran to the nearby forest, and disappeared through the trees. She had been running for a while so she slowed down to a walk, panting for breath. She spotted a creek and walked over to get a drink. She bent down on her knees and ducked her head into the water. Opening her eyes, she saw an alligator coming towards her, with its mouth wide open. 

She threw her head up and crawled as far away from the stream as she could, when the alligator's head shot up out of the water and went back down. She grabbed her chest with her hand to make sure her heart was still beating.

"Never stick your head in a river without checking for dangerous creatures first. " Said a mysterious voice from the shadows.

_________________________________________________________________________

Well there is my first chapter, I hope you liked it. Please R&R. Thanks for all the reviews.

   [1]: mailto:vegetarulez2001@yahoo.com



	2. Who's this

****

A Lost Soul: Chapter2

Author: trunksfan2001

E-mail: [vegetarulez2001@yahoo.com][1]

Disclaimer:I do not own DBZ in any size, shape, of form.

Rating: PG-13

Genre: General

Summary: Well this is a story a bout a girl who's life has been very depressing, and she is given another chance at life in the DBZ world.

Author's Notes: I think that's all, well enjoy.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Susan turned to see a floating green person with pointy ears, and a huge white cape. His eyes were closed and he had a very serious look on his face.

"Piccolo?" Apparently she broke his concentration, because his eyes shot open.

"How did you know my name"

"Well, um..." she got up and started to run away, but she bumped into something hard (and green).

"What do you think your doing?" Piccolo questioned sternly. 

"Well I was trying to get away from you." She said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

"I'm taking you to see Goku."

"You know what, you are the second person to say that to me today. Just my luck to run into the most ignorant people, why couldn't I have run into someone like Trunks or Gohan."

"What! How do you know about Trunks and Gohan" Piccolo demanded.

"Long story, now will you please get out of my way."

"No, first you are going to meet Goku."

"Fine" Susan threw her hands up in the air, in defeat. She turned around to walk back the way she had just come. 

"What are you doing?" 

"Well you said we were going to meet Goku, so I am going."

"Aren't you going to fly?" he questioned.

"Very funny. Do you see a helicopter around anywhere? No, so I guess I am walking." She then started to walk off again.

"No, I mean using your ki to fly."

"I wish, can we please leave now" she was very aggravated now.

"But you have ki"

"W-What" She looked up to the sky, and yelled at the little cloud thing that had changed her life completely.

"You know, you are really freaking me out, so will you get your cloud ass down here and explain this now!" At this, she succeeded in freaking out Piccolo out, and raising her ki high enough for all the Z warriors to sense it.

All of a sudden Goku appeared, with Vegeta, having used Instant Transmission. Soon followed by Trunks, Gohan, Goten, Tien, Yamcha, Chatsu, and Krillin. Susan looked around at this people, and she started to just really freak out. She looked around at the people she had only seen on her TV, or on merchandise. But now they were standing right in front of her. She saw an opening in the circle of people surrounding her. She immediately started for it. 

"Will you stop running and tell us who the heck you are." Vegeta yelled. She stopped in her tracks and turned to face the Z warriors.

"I might as well, my feet hurt anyway. I come from a different dimension than this, and I died, but this little cloud thing told me I was brought here to have a second chance."

"Second chance at what?"

"At life, I guess, but right when it left, I got blasted." She shot an evil glare at Vegeta.

"Well, if Kakarot hadn't of moved, it wouldn't have hit you, blame him."

"Vegeta, I wasn't going to just stand there and let your weak blast hit me" This got Vegeta angry, and they started to duke it out right there. Susan stared amazingly at the fight, but everyone else, having seen their fights way too much, walked over to the mysterious girl.

"Huh, miss, can you tell us your name?" Trunks asked. She took her gaze off the fight to look at the 18 years old trunks.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that. My name's Susan."

"Well, my name is Trunks, this is..."

" I now all of your names, Goten, Gohan, Tien, Yamcha, Chatsu, and Krillin. And those 2 are Goku and Vegeta. I know everything about all of you. I know about the sayians, namekians, frieza, the dragonballs, I know about all of your families. Hey where's Pan and Bra, they totally rock." Yep, she had totally freaked out everybody. Goku and Vegeta had stopped fighting and were looking at her in total disbelief. Then a great ball of light came out of the sky and blinded her. Susan felt herself drift off into unconsciousness. 

_____________________________________________________________________________________

~@~ Susan's dream ~@~

She was walking down a dark pathway. A voice was calling her name over and over again. She ran toward it. Up ahead she saw a person, and recognized who it was.

"Chris"

"Oh, I missed you so much" she ran up to hug him, but he slapped her away.

"You know Susan, I never liked you."

"But...but"

"Oh, shutup. You always were a whiny brat." Then he faded away. Another person appeared in his pace.

"Allie, I thought, you died. Oh my god, I missed you."

"Chris was right Susan, you are a whiny brat. I've always hated you, you were just to dumb to see it." Then she faded away to. Tears formed in Susan's eyes and she couldn't stop them. Then a screen like thing appeared, in front of her. 

It had her mom, dad, and brother standing in front of their house. They were all smiling and waving at each other. Then a voice echoed throughout the black void.

"Can't you see Susan, they are better off with out you." Then she broke down to her knees. She had her face in her hands. 

"But...but..."

"Susan, Susan, wake up!"

~@~ End Dream ~@~

_________________________________________________________________________________

Susan flicked her eyes open to see a purple headed boy staring down at her, forgetting what had happened early she screamed.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Then that day's events came flooding back into her mind.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to do that." She then jumped off the bed.

"That's okay. You were screaming and I thought I would wake you up."

Then she heard a song coming from another room.

__

I close my eyes when it gets to sad. 

I think thoughts that I know are bad. 

Close my eyes and I count to ten, hope it's over when I open them. 

I want the things that I had before, like a Star Wars poster on my bed room door. I wish I could count to ten, make everything be wonderful again. 

I hold my mom, and I hold my dad, but every so while they get so mad. 

I hear them scream, I hear them fight, they say bad words that make me want to cry. 

I close my eyes when I go to bed at night. I dream of adventures that make me smile. 

I feel better when I hear them say, "Everything will be wonderful someday" 

What mama says mean everything, when you're little, and the world is so big.

I just don't understand how you can smile with all those tears in your eyes and tell me everything is wonderful now. 

Please don't tell me everything is wonderful now! 

I go to school and I run and play. I tell the kids that it's all-okay. 

I laugh out loud so my friends won't know when the bell rings I just don't want to go home. 

I go to my room and I close my eyes. I make believe that I have a new life.

I don't believe you when you say, "Everything will be wonderful someday"

What mama says mean everything when you're little and the worlds so big (so big).

I just don't understand how you can smile with all those tears in your eyes, when you tell me everything is wonderful now.

NO!

NO!

I don't want to hear you tell me everything is wonderful now. 

No!

No!

I don't want to hear you tell me everything is wonderful now. I don't want to hear you say that I will understand someday.

No! no, No! no, No! no, No! 

I don't want to hear you say you have both have gone a different way. 

No! no, No! no, No! no, No!

I don't want to meet your friend, but I don't want to start over again. I just want my life to be the same, just like it used to be. 

Some days I hate everything (everything)

I hate everything (everything)

Everyone and everything (everything)

Please don't tell me everything is wonderful now. 

No! No! Please don't tell me everything is wonderful now. NOOOOO!

Please don't tell me everything is wonderful now. I don't want to hear you tell me everything is wonderful now. 

NO! NO! Please don't tell me everything is wonderful now. 

Oh, yeah. Everything is wonderful now. Oh, Yeah. Everything is wonderful now. Everything is wonderful now.

Susan fell to her knees, and she couldn't hold back her tears.

"They're all better...without me...All I did...was ruin their lives." She said in-between sobs.

" What are you talking about. Susan, are you okay." He turned back to the door," It must be one of the employees, playing music." She held her tears back in, and slowly stood up. 

"Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry about that. I'll be going now, okay." She turned her back to him and started to stalk off towards the door.

"Do you think you are leaving after that, you have some explaining to do. Besides you're not completely not healed." She looked down and her arm had a couple of places on it, plus, it hurt. Then she turned her head to see compassion in Trunk's eyes. Someone had not looked at her with those eyes in so long.

"I guess, I could stay."

"Great, now how about some explaining."

"It's sort of a long story. Can I just tell to all of you at the same time?"

"Sure, everybody's downstairs. Let's go." They walked out the door and down the hall, with Trunks in the lead. Susan was amazed of how many doors they had in one hallway. They reached the stairs and walked down them. She looked to see the whole Son family, the Briefs family, Piccolo, Yamcha, Tien, Chatsu, 18, Marron and Krillin.

"Uh, hi." They all turned to look at where the voice came from. 

"She's finally going to explain who she is, okay."

"Finally" Vegeta grumbled from the corner. Trunk's shot Vegeta a 'I'm going to kill you if you say one more word' look. Trunks pulled Susan up a chair, and he sat down beside his mom.

"Let me start from the beginning, me and my friend were driving, and we swerved a lot and we fell off the road into the river. I should have been killed, but I woke up and…" She explained about what the little cloud had told her. They just stared at her for a moment, before Goku spoke up. 

"What did it mean you were steered down the wrong path?" She laughed nervously.

"Well I guess it is because of what has happened in my life so far." Goku raised an eyebrow.

"You weren't like a robber or something like that, were you?" She stared at him for a moment before smiling a huge smile.

"You know if I have a nickel for haw many times someone said that to me, I would be richer than Bulma. No, I just had some…how do you…bad experiences." She received many stares. She sighed.

"Let me explain, it all started in the sixth grade." She explained about her life in genaral. Up to when the light had made her pass out.

"But what was that light?"

"What light? We were just standing there and you passed out" Goku explained "And by the way, how did you know who we are?"

" Well you see, in my dimension you are a TV show." Everybody was taken back at this. Piccolo was the first one to come out of his shock 

"I want to know who taught you to control your ki." Susan turned to look at Piccolo, and stared at him like he had just sprouted 2 heads. 

"What are you talking about?"

"Well it is apparent that you are hiding your ki"

"I didn't mean to, I didn't even know I had ki"

"Hey, yeah, I sense it now too." Goku agreed sheepishly. "You know, if you trained some, you could get your power level up real high."

"Goku, I think she is worried about more stuff than fighting, unlike you." Chi-Chi exclaimed

"Actually, I would like to train." Susan stated.

"See, Chi-Chi."

"Urg" was her reply.

"I'll admit she's got potential." Vegeta stated.

"See, even Vegeta agrees with me, and he doesn't agree with anything." Chi-Chi pulled out her Frying pan and hit Goku in the head with it. 

"That's it Goku, I'm not cooking you dinner for a whole year." A scared look spread over Goku's face. Chi-Chi stood up and marched off to the kitchen. Goku was crawling on his hands and knees, behind her, pleading and begging. 

After they disappeared through the door everyone in the room broke out in laughter. Even Vegeta slightly chuckled. As everyone was leaving, Susan walked up to Bulma and asked

"Uh, Bulma, is it okay if I stay here at CC tonight, because well I have no where to go."

"Of course, you can. What did you think we were just going to kick you out."

"Oh thank you, It will be just for tonight, though, I can find my own place tomorrow."

"Nonsense, you can stay here as long as you are in this world."

"No really its okay, I can find my own place."

"Do you have any money?"

"No, but..."

"Then that settles it, you are staying with us. Let me show you your room." Bulma walked off. Susan sighed in defeat and followed.

Bulma led her down a really long hall, until they reached a room that was labeled 'Guest Room1'. She opened the door and walked in, and gasped in surprise. The room was a beautiful blue color and it had a queen-size bed, a huge Vanity mirror, and a walk-in-closet.

"Uh, Bulma, I didn't happen to have a bag with me when I came with everyone else, did I.'

"Let me go check."

"Thank You" Susan walked over to the mirror and looked into it. She was a mess. Her beautiful blond hair was all tangled, her shirt had little holes over it, and her glasses had leaves sticking out the sides of them. She picked up the brush and started to work with her hair. 

In a couple of minutes she had her hair perfect again. Then there came a knock at the door. Susan had just turned around when Trunks came through the door carrying her bag.

"Mom, told me to give this to you."

"Thanks" she reached up and took it out of his hands. For those few seconds their eyes met. She looked into his blue eyes, him onto hers. Time stoped, for that one second. Susan felt something inside her bubble up, but she stopped it, and looked away. 

"Well see yah." She said, trying to not reveal too much emotion.

"Yeah, bye." He walked out the door.

Susan searched through the bag, looking for pajamas, but she found none. She walked over to the closet and found a pair of purple, silks ones. She changed and lay onto the bed. Before drifting off to sleep, Susan had one thought **what a day**.

_______________________________________________________________________

Well there it is, I hope you like it. Believe me when I say, soon a plot will start to form, soon. Oh, yeah, I don't own Wonderful by Everclear. I would have put this at the top, but that would have spoiled it. As always please review and have a nice day.('-') ('-') (`-`) (`-`) ^('-')^ Go Kirby!

   [1]: mailto:vegetarulez2001@yahoo.com



	3. Mysterious visitor

A Lost Soul: Chapter 3 ****

A Lost Soul: Chapter 3

  
Author: trunksfan2001

E-mail: [vegetarulez2001@yahoo.com][1]

Disclaimer:I do not own DBZ in any size, shape, of form.

Rating: PG-13

Genre: General

Summary: Well this is a story a bout a girl who's life has been very depressing, and she is given another chance at life in the DBZ world.

Author's Notes: I think that's all, well enjoy.

____________________________________________________________________________________ 

Susan opened her eyes and sat straight up, being somewhere unfamiliar. The events of yesterday came back into her mind.

"I really am under to much stress" she mumbled to her self. She looked over to her clock and in bright red colors it read "7:00". See she had made herself get into the routine of waking up at exactly 7:00. It was sort of her planned morning. Standing up she yawned, and stretched some. 

Reaching for her bag, she pulled out a pair of jeans and a white shirt. She quickly got dressed and stepped out the door. Trying to decide where she should go, the grumbling in her stomach decided for her. Starting to realize she didn't know where the kitchen was, she started searching. 

Looking through a bunch of hallways, stairs, and the occasional huge door, Susan came to a conclusion, **I'm lost** she thought aggravated. She then ran into something very hard. 

"Oh, sorry" she mumbled, more worried about getting to the kitchen. 

"Watch where you are going, women. Stay out of the prince of Sayians way." Vegeta started to stomp off.

"More like the prince of trolls" Susan muttered under her breath. Because of Vegeta's sayian hearing, he heard her. 

"What did you say!" He demanded, turning to face her.

"I said 'More like the prince of trolls!" She yelled into his face.

"You!" his face was fuming blood red. A huge ki ball was forming in his hands

"Uh, oh." Susan admitted, before she started to run towards the stairs.

"FINAL FL..." was all Susan heard before disappearing down the stairs. She saw the ball of light pass by her and through the side of the house.

"Opps. Mental reminder, never call Vegeta a troll." She continued down the stairs trying to get away from Vegeta. Finally she reached a door labeled kitchen. Susan stepped inside to see Trunks fixing himself a bowl of cereal. 

"Hi, looks like someone is finally awake"

"Actually I've been up for a while, I just kinda got lost. Oh yeah, the wall above the steps, is well, gone" He looked at her and laughed. Susan was surprised at his reaction. 

"You called dad short didn't you" She simply nodded.

"Oh don't worry, you got off easy. Once, one of the businessmen staying here called dad short, then he got a one way trip all the way to America. We got a phone call from him one week later saying he was in New York, and when he found out who dad was, he automatically agreed to the deal we was trying to get him to agree to." They both had a good laugh over it till Vegeta came in through the door with a very angry Bulma following him. 

"Vegeta, you have got to stop blowing up the walls. I am going to go broke fixing all things you tear up or destroy." It was apparent to everyone, except Bulma, that Vegeta was ignoring every word she said. His eyes widened when he saw Susan.

"You! I'm going to kill you," he shouted to Susan preparing to blow her to the next dimension.

"Vegeta, if you do, you'll be sleeping on the couch." She yelled pointing her finger at Vegeta. 

"Fine" Vegeta, admitted, putting his hands down "we'll finish this later." He turned and walked off to train.

"Let me guess, you're the on who called him short, uh."

"Yep, The prince of trolls to be exact." They all 3 broke into laughter.

"Ring...Ring..." 

"Let me get it" Bulma announced calming down her laughter.

"Hello, ..., oh hi Goku, ..., yeah she stayed with us, ..., of course I can cook for you Chi-Chi's still mad uh, ..., let me ask her." She looked away from the phone and over at Susan

"Susan, Goku wants to know if it would be okay to start training today..." they then heard yelling coming out of the phone. Bulma brought it back up to her ear worried, but then her face went to a embarrassed look.

"Of course, how could I forget," Bulma looked back at Susan "after breakfast though." 

"Yeah, sure. I want to get started as early as I can."

"That would be fine Goku, ..., okay be over as soon as you can, bye." she then hung up the phone. Before anyone could say anything, Goku appeared right before them.

"Hello, everybody. Where's the food?" Coming out of shock Bulma spoke up.

"Goku, I have to cook the food first."

"Oh, sorry."

"Why don't you go out back and spar with Vegeta."

"Okay." Goku skipped outside like a child.

"Some things never change." Bulma announced while shaking her head. She walked into the kitchen.

"Hey, Trunks. Do you think we could go watch them, I've never seen 2 SSJ`s fight before."

"Sure, but I would watch out for lose ki balls" Trunks warned. Susan jogged out the door, not wanting to miss the fighting. 

When they got out there, they were all ready in the air. As the two SSJ's fought out their duel, Trunks and Susan watched. All of a sudden, Goku sent a KA-ME-HA-ME-HA Vegeta's way, and hit him head on. 

"You will pay for that, Kakarot. FINAL FLASH!!!!!!" Goku shot out of the way, just at the last second, but a spare building was not so lucky. The ball of ki turned the building into a pile of rubble, and unfortunately, for Vegeta, Bulma came out the side of the building.

"VEGETA!

"What women, it was just some spare building, no damage done"

"Vegeta do you know what was in that spare building?" she was fuming,

"No, probably junk"

"That was the building where we keep the food." Goku's face turned pale and he fell to his knees.

"Kami, no. What did I do to deserve this !" He started banging the ground with his fists.

"Goku, listen, you can go to McDonalds and get some food. There is one near here." Goku immediately shot off the ground and was in the air.

"Vegeta, follow him"

"And why should I do that"

"Because, one, Goku is going to get to McDonalds, order 5 of everything, then realize he has no money with him. And second if you don't you won't be eating for a while." Vegeta`s eyes shot open at her last statement.

"Fine, women." He flew off to catch up.

"Hey wait up." Trunks yelled and flew to catch up with the 2 full-blooded Sayians.

"Sayians, they bring new meaning to the phrase 'the way to a man's heart is through his stomach'." They both had a good laugh, and Bulma walked to her lab to work. 

"What should I do now. I know." Susan ran back into the building, and went to her room. She came back out with her CD player, and headphones. She walked over to a tree, and sat down leaning up against it. She placed her favorite CD in and pressed play. 

__

Somebody once told me the world is gonna roll me

I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed

She was lookin kinda dumb with her finger and her thumb

In the shape of an "L" on her forehead

Well, the years start coming and they don't stop coming

Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running

Didn't make sense not to live for fun,

You're brain gets smart but your head gets dumb

So much to do so much to see

So what's wrong with takin the backstreets

You'll never know if you don't go

You'll never shine if you don't glow

Hey now, you're an All Star, get your game on, go play

Hey now, you're a Rock Star, get the show on, get paid,

And all that glitters is gold

Only shootin stars break the mold

It's a cool place, and they say it gets colder

You're bundled up now, wait till ya get older.

But the media men beg to differ

Judgin by the hole in the satellite picture

The ice we skate is gettin pretty thin

The water's gettin warm so you might as well swim

My world's on fire, how about yours?

Cuz that's the way I like it and I never get bored

Hey now, you're an All Star, get your game on, go play

Hey now, you're a Rock Star, get the show on, get paid,

And all that glitters is gold

Only shootin stars break the mold.

Somebody once asked could I spare some change for gas

I need to get myself away from this place

I said yep, what a concept, I could use a little fuel myself

And we could all use a little change

Well, the years start coming and they don't stop coming

Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running

Didn't make sense not to live for fun,

You're brain gets smart but the head gets dumb

So much to do so much to see

So what's wrong with takin the backstreets

You'll never know if you don't go

You'll never shine if you don't glow

Hey now, you're an All Star, get your game on, go play

Hey now, you're a Rock Star, get the show on, get paid,

And all that glitters is gold

Only shootin stars break the mold

"Well I see you like music" Susan looked up to see a figure in a cloak. He had a dark aura surrounding him that had a evil appearance to it. Susan felt an extreme coldness coming off him. She slid down her headphones and stuttered.

"W-Who are y-you?"

"Oh, you will find out soon enough, but just remember this, Watch your back" then he was gone as soon as he had appeared. Yep, Susan was frozen solid with fear. She sat like that for a couple of minutes, until 3 pairs of very familiar shoes landed in front of her.

"Hey, Susan are you okay." Trunks said, waving his hand in front of her

.

"Cloak.., figure..., watch..."

"What are you talking about!" Vegeta demanded. Susan shook her head, coming out of shook.

"There was a figure in a cloak and he said I would find out who he is later, then he said to watch my back. Way too much stuff has happened to me in just 2 days."

"Well, I don't know what we should do, but...wait what is that around your neck." 

"Oh, these are just headphones."

"No, not those, that" he said pointing to Susan's neck. Susan looked down to see her necklace sticking out through her shirt. She put her hand over the jewelry and spoke up.

"Oh that, it's nothing. Uh, I'm going to go inside, yeah that's it." Than she turned and ran inside. 

"What was that all about?" Trunks questioned to an eating Goku.

"Kakarot, leave some for the rest of us!" Vegeta yelled.

"Rorry" Goku apologized with a mouth full of food.

"We should get this inside." Trunks said, and the three walked inside towards the kitchen.

Susan ran all the way to her room, slid in and shut the door. She fell against the door and slid down, to the floor. She looked at the necklace, and a memory came into her mind.

~@~ Flash Back ~@~

Susan was standing on the porch with a boy that had black crewcut hair, and sparkling brown eyes. 

"I'm really sorry Susan." 

"Its okay, Chris, I know it's not your choice."

"Listen before I leave I want to give you something"

"Oh, I couldn't except it." 

"No, I insist." He then pulled out a beautiful light blue, gem necklace. He placed it around her neck and stepped off the porch.

"Bye Susan. Remember me okay"

"How could I forget you." He stepped into the car and was gone, forever.

~@~ End Flash Back ~@~

Susan was now in tears. Then she heard footsteps coming towards her door. She quickly wiped her tears away and hid the necklace under her shirt. Then the person knocked on the door. 

"Come in" Bulma stuck her head in the door.

"Hey, Susan. You might want to come downstairs, They've ate almost all the food."

"Coming" She followed Bulma down to the dinning room. The seen she saw when they entered through the door, was priceless. 

Goku was hidden under a pile of wrappers and burgers, Vegeta was cursing him out in different languages, and Trunks was standing in the corner muttering to himself saying "I don't know them, I have never seen them in my life." over and over. Susan and Bulma were on the verge of tears. Falling to the floor laughing, the men finally noticed the women's presence.

"Kakarot! Get out of there!" Goku popped his head out of the wrappers.

"Hi, everybody. I think there's some burgers left, let me check." He ducked his head under and popped it back out with two burgers in his hands. Bulma walked over and took them out of his hands before he could devour them too. 

"Kakarot, you are a disgrace to the sayian race." He walked out the door towards the gravity room.

"Hey, wait up, Vegeta." Goku jumped out of the pile, and ran after him.

"I don't need this" Trunks mumbled to himself and went towards his office. Susan and Bulma turned towards each other, and again broke out in laughter. The two women sat down at the table, and ate their food. When Susan was done she turned to Bulma and said.

"Hey do you think I should go ask Goku to start training?"

"That would probably be a good idea." Susan sat up and started towards the door.

"Thanks, Bulma" and she disappeared. 

Reaching the gravity room, which was only a few miles away from the main building, she saw Goku looking through the window in on Vegeta.

"Hey Goku." He turned around.

"Hey!" He yelled back, waving his hands.

"Listen, I wanted to know if we could start training now"

"Oh, yeah, I forgot." Susan face-faulted "hey, I know where we can go. There is a really big clearing in the forest, where me and Vegeta usually spar."

"Cool, lead the way." Goku shot off into the air, but only got a couple of feet off the ground, when he looked back.

"Oh, yeah. You can't fly. I guess I could carry you." He walked over and picked her up and they were off. They touched down in the clearing, and Susan quickly stood up.

"I think the first thing you should learn is how to fly."

"Yeah"

So through the day they worked on flying, which she learned pretty quickly, sensing ki, then we they got to simple hand to hand combat, Goku got a surprise.

"Well I use to take a karate class."

"Oh really"

"Yeah, I was about to go for my black belt, but I quit."

"Why"

"Well, we couldn't af...I mean I lost interest"

"Don't worry, I understand" The rest of the evening went through without a hitch. Goku started to teach her some ki blasts, and she after a while, almost mastered the KA-ME-HA-ME-HA.

"You know, I've never someone who could learn so fast. Its amazing."

"Thanks, my granny use to say I could see someone do something and copy it perfectly."

"Yeah, well she was right. I think that's enough for today, it's getting dark."

"Uh, Goku, could you show me the way back to CC, I'm not sure how to get back" 

"Sure"

They blasted off and arrived at CC very shortly. They touched down and Susan turned to face Goku. 

"Thanks" 

"See you tomorrow. I'll call to tell you what time"

"Cool, bye."

"Bye" then Goku sped toward his house. Susan headed for the door and walked in. She headed for her room, she was a total mess and she didn't want anyone to see her. She was two feet from her door when a voice came from behind her. 

"You never did tell us what that thing was around your neck."

"Hey Trunks, listen it is necklace, it was a gift from a friend. See you in the morning." Before he could ask any questions she walked into her room and shut the door. 

Falling down on her bed she let out a sigh. She trusted Trunks, but she didn't want to explain about the necklace. After a couple of minutes she fell asleep.

_______________________________________________________________________

On a ship, in the blackness of space, a screen shows the sleeping teen. An evil voice crackles in the darkness.

"Oh, you just wait, Susan. Just wait for what I have planned for you. MWHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAH..." Then the light revels none other than the cloaked figure.

_______________________________________________________________________Who is this evil figure, what does he have planned for Susan, will Chi-Chi start cooking for Goku again. I don't even know? Maybe we'll find out in the next chapter.

In chapter 4, Christmas, more training, discoveries about Susan's past.In the real world, everyone have a Merry Christmas. ('-')

   [1]: mailto:vegetarulez2001@yahoo.com



	4. The dance

****

A Lost Soul: Chapter4

Author: trunksfan2001

E-mail: [vegetarulez2001@yahoo.com][1]

Disclaimer:I do not own DBZ in any size, shape, of form.

Rating: PG-13

Genre: General

Summary: Well this is a story a bout a girl who's life has been very depressing, and she is given another chance at life in the DBZ world.

Author's Notes: I think that's all, well enjoy.

______________________________________________________________________________

The next couple of weeks went by very quickly, it was basically the same routine every day. Get up, get dressed, avoid Vegeta, eat breakfast, train with Goku, come back to CC and eat, go to sleep. Every now and then one of the Z soldiers would drop by just to say hello.

One day she walked out her door one morning to see a 1O year old Bra, skipping through the hallway, singing "Jingle Bells".

Susan continued her way downstairs, and met Vegeta who was mumbling "Baka human traditions" to himself. When she reached the kitchen, Bulma was reading a list that was huge. 

"Is there something I don't understand going on around here."

"Oh. Susan, you are just the person I needed. What do you want for Christmas?"

"C-Christmas, when?"

"Next week, you mean you didn't know."

"Oh, shoot" She turned around and ran back up to her room. She searched through her bag, and found her billfold. She looked through it and found roughly around $100. 

"I didn't know I had this in here, oh well." She rushed back down the stairs, and out the door, passing right by Bulma. She started to blast off when a thought came to her head. 

"I don't know where town is." She walked back in to see Bulma, sitting in a chair looking at her watch.

"It only took you 3 seconds."

"Sorry, I was just excited,"

"That's okay, you can go with me, I have to finish my shopping, anyway."

"Thanks." They walked outside and Bulma uncapsuleized (I think that is how you spell it) the car. They jumped in and drove off towards the mall. When they reached the mall, Bulma capsuleized the car. Susan walked in the mall to start her endless search for gifts.

After a couple of hours she finally found everyone a gift. She got Yamcha a book called'101 Pickup Lines', Gohan-a video called "Our tribute to the Great sayman (I think that's how you say that)", Videl and Chi-Chi-aprons that say, "I'm the boss", Goku and Goten-catalogs where you could order big platters of food, Pan and Bra-retro stuff.

Piccolo-A book called 'Why meditating is good', Krillin-a new pair of shoes (I hate those little pointy things), 18 and Marron-each a book called 'hip clothes', Tien and Chatsu-cloaks like Piccolos, Bulma-Cookbook, Trunks- a book called 'How to run a business', and Vegeta-a book she found about a prince who was the last of his evil race, so he became a good guy (I had to do it).

When her and Bulma were back in the car Susan let out a sigh.

"Now I remember why I didn't like Christmas shopping."

"Susan, I'm telling you, Vegeta is going to love that book" They both cracked up at this. Finally, they reached CC, Susan took all the presents to her room, careful not to run into anybody.

The rest of the week flew, by quickly for everybody. It was too cold to train, so Susan stayed in her room almost all day.

On the day before Christmas Eve, Bulma went up to Susan's room and knocked on the door.

"Come In" Bulma came in through the door with 2 dresses in her hands, one was a light blue, with no straps and was about knee high; the other on was red, with straps and it touched the ground.

"Which on do you like better."

"Personally, I like the blue one."

"Good" then she threw the dress onto Susan's bed, "You might want to try it on" then she disappeared. Susan was stunned, to say the least. She jumped off the bed and ran after Bulma.

"Bulma, why am I supposed to try this on?"

"Oh, yeah, I forgot to tell you. Well the day before Christmas Eve I always have a party, everybody is there, but you have to wear a dress."

"But you see, I don't wear dresses."

"Your kidding me, well now is a good time to start." Then she walked off. Susan walked back to her room and looked at the dress.

"I guess I should try it on."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I changed my mind, I'm not coming out."

"Come on, Susan, It's not that bad"

"I just can't do this."

"Please"

"Fine, but promise you won't laugh" Susan stepped out of the door, Her blonde hair was down, and it matched perfectly with her dress. The suprise could be seen in Bulma's face. Bulma was wearing a purple dress that was long sleeved but it had a V line, plus it only reached her knees.

"I know I look horrible, I'll go change"

"No, Susan its not that, that dress looks so nice on you."

"Really"

"I can't believe you don't wear dresses. You look so nice in them."

"Yeah, *sigh* Its been a long time since I wore a dress." 

"Well we should get downstairs."

"Is everybody all ready down there"

"Yeah, why"

"*Gulp* I guess I should get this over with." Susan started off towards the family like room, where everyone usually gathered.

"Where are you going?" questioned Bulma

"Towards the party, where else."

"But the ballroom is this way" she stated pointing down the opposite direction.

"So the party is in the ballroom, I thought it was just for friends."

"Oh, it's also a company party. A bunch of people from that work here at CC, are also coming."

"So its like a ball"

"Yeah, basically."

"Great" Susan mumbled to herself. She followed the older women down the hallway until they reached a medium-sized door labeled 'Ballroom'. People were going into it mostly in pairs.

"Okay lets get this over with" Susan thought as she entered through the doors. She stayed behind Bulma, trying to hide. She looked over to see a corner, and headed straight for it. She leaned up against the wall and took Vegeta's pose (legs crossed, arms folded) but she leaned her head back and starred at the ceiling. She remembered what had happened the last time she had went to a ball.

~@~ Flash Back ~@~

There was a room full of people dancing to the music in the background. Susan was there with a boy named Ron, who had been very nice to her over the last couple of days. When the music ended, Susan went to get her something. When she got there she saw another boy poring alcohol into the punch bowl. 

Susan went back over to warn Ron about this. When she reached him he had his back to her, and he was talking to his friend. She was going to sneak up on him when she heard his conversation.

"Yeah I just brought her here to make Daisy jealous, I was going to dump her during the dance. So Daisy would feel sorry for me and coming running back to me. "

The tears started welling up in Susan's eyes, but she held them back. Then her sadness was filled with anger.

"You, Why you little!" she yelled braking up there conversation, "How dare you. Well you know what I am ruining your plans okay, Ron. I want to never see you anywhere near me again okay. Because if you get in a ten mile radius of me I will kick your *beep*. Got it mister." She then stormed out the door followed by applause. 

Since she came to the dance in Ron' s car, she had to walk home. As she walked 3 big things happened to her: 1 someone robbed her, by sticking a gun to her head, 2 some drunk guy came up to her and said something like 'come home with me' but she kicked him square in the head, 3 when she got home she found that her keys where in her purse (that was stolen) and she had looked herself out, so she had to climb in through the window.

~@~ End Flashback ~@~

"Could something go right for me just once" she said to herself. She stood there a couple of minutes thinking about her life and about what all had happened. She stopped her thoughts long enough to look down. 

She saw people around on the floor dancing, but she finally spotted the Z senshi. Goku was at the buffet table and Chi-Chi was trying to get him to dance with her, Goten was following in his fathers footsteps, Gohan and Videl were dancing, Piccolo and Vegeta were both in different corners, Yamcha was trying to hit on some dinky blonde, Krillin was talking to Tien and chatsu, Marron was talking to her mother, and Pan was trying to get Bra's attention, who was staring dreamily at Goten. But one thought struck Susan's mind.

"Where's Trunks" She asked no one.

"Right here." a voice replied walking towards her. She turned her head to see the purple headed teen.

"Hey Trunks" he walked up to her and copied her pose.

He looked up at the ceiling and said, "What is so important about the roof." He asked.

"I wasn't looking at the ceiling, I was thinking."

"About what?"

"Stuff" She replied.

"So, how's the training with Goku, been going"

"To tell you the truth, I bet Master Roshi could beat me."

"Come on, you can't be that bad. All the man does is sits around and looks at porn magazines."

"I'm just not really the fighting type. I never really did like to fight and stuff like that."

"Oh, hey do you want to dance? I mean that's what you do at Party's."

"Um, well, okay, I guess." They stepped out on the dance floor when the next song came on.

__

This is the story of a girl

Who cried a river and drowned the whole world

And while she looks so sad in photographs

I absolutely love her

When she smiles

How many days in a year?

She woke up with hope but she only found tears

And I can be so insincere

Making the promises never for real

As long as she stands there waiting

Wearin' the holes in the soles of her shoes

How many days disappear?

You look in the mirror, so how do you choose?

Your clothes never wear as well the next day

And your hair never falls in quite the same way

You never seem to run out of things to say

This is the story of a girl

Who cried a river and drowned the whole world

And while she looks so sad in photographs

I absolutely love her

When she smiles

How many lovers would stay?

Just to put up with this every day and all day

How did we wind up this way?

Watchin' our mouths for the words that we say

As long as we stand here waitin'

Wearin' the clothes of the souls that we choose

How do we get there today?

When we're walkin' too far for the price of our shoes

Your clothes never wear as well the next day

And your hair never falls in quite the same way

You never seem to run out of things to say

This is the story of a girl

Who cried a river and drowned the whole world

And while she looks so sad in photographs

I absolutely love her

When she smiles

And your clothes never wear as well the next day

And your hair never falls in quite the same way

You never seem to run out of things to say

This is the story of a girl

Who cried a river and drowned the whole world

And while she looks so sad in photographs

I absolutely love her

This is the story of a girl

Whose pretty face she hid from the world

And while she looks so sad and lonely there

I absolutely love her

This is the story of a girl

Who cried a river and drowned the whole world

And while she looks so sad in photographs

I absolutely love her

When she smiles

When she smiles

When the song ended Susan looked over at Pan, and she was fuming.

"Opps"

"What?" questioned Trunks?

"I think I got Pan mad." Trunks looked over at Pan.

"What's her problem" Susan looked him in the eyes,

"You mean you don't know"

"Know what?"

"Your kidding me, I mean I thought you could have at least figured it out by now."

"Figured out what?"

"Oh, nothing."

"Come on, what"

"You'll find out soon enough" She walked over to a door and walked outside. She leaned up against the side of the building and took a deep breath.

"Fresh air." She whispered to herself. Then she heard footsteps and went to explore.

"Hello, is anyone there." Suddenly a person came out of the shadows. His cape flowing behind him, and his turban removed. 

"Howdy, Piccolo. You know I've always wondered something. When Garlic Jr. came how did you make your eyes glow like that. It was so weird." He just turned around and walked away.

"Well he just won the award for Mr. No Personality." Susan mumbled to herself. Susan found a little window and looked in. She saw a very funny sight. 

Trunks and Goten were having an, apparently, hilarious conversation with Marron, since they were laughing their heads off. But the most hilarious part was Pan and Bra were looking on with fire in their eyes. Apparently Chi-Chi had got Goku away from the buffet table because they were dancing, her head on his chest. Then she saw something that you had to see to believe. Vegeta was dancing with Bulma. Susan almost fell to the ground in shock.

It looked like everyone was leaving so she went back inside. She walked back in forth around in search of Bulma. She finally reached her, and waved her hand.

"Hey, Bulma." Bulma searched for the origin for the voice and when she found it she let out a sigh of relief. 

"I finally found you, well the parties ending so you might want to go to your room. Goku was going to stay to eat all the food off the buffet table but that's not very exciting."

"Okay, see you in the morning."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Susan's mind slowly came back into conciseness. **Man that was a weird night** she thought. She had hads the same dream she had had on her first day here, but it was different. This time after the voice came, the cloaked figure stepped out and said

"You find out your true destiny soon enough, Susan. HAHAHAHAH" then she woke up.

Pulling her self out of bed, she went to change. Flipping through the clothes she found an interesting outfit. Vegeta's spandex. She almost burst out laughing; **Bulma must have put it in here by accident** she thought. She didn't notice her necklace fall off the nightstand onto the floor. Then the light bulb, above her head, appeared, as she ran into the bathroom. 

She came out in her new apparel. The bottom only reached her knees, and the upper part showed about an inch of her stomach. But all and all, it was very loose on her. 

"Must be because of his muscles." she mummered to herself. Suddenly she heard yelling sounds and someone running towards her door. A very angered prince entered not noticing his surroundings he cursed under his breath. He looked up noticing the person in the room. 

"Opps, wrong room." He started to go back out when he released what she was wearing.

"Why you!" he yelled pointing his finger at her. He was fuming, as he stepped forward. Then Susan heard the sound that brought down her world. The sound of glass shattering underneath the princes foot. 

At first this surprised her, then she realized what had happened after taking a glance at the nightstand. A single tear flew down her check and landed on the floor. Suddenly she let out a horrifying scream, even shocking Vegeta, and flew out the window. Vegeta shook his head and raced downstairs to figure out why she had done that. 

She flew for hours it seemed before she lost her power and landed. The teen crawled into a ball, and she cried. She cried from despair, she cried from hate, she cried from long lost hope. Soon she ran out of tears, and just sat with an emotionless face. Suddenly she remembered a poem she wrote that she wrote a couple of months before her "trip"

__

Here I am in the dark, no where to go.

I've lost all hope, because of reasons no one knows.

I see a light at the end of the end of the tunnel, 

But it turns into despair; emotions all wrapped in a bundle. 

I wish there was a strong hand to hold me, 

But I'm left in the cold, as I drink the cold tea.

Hell could not compare to the things I've seen, 

My life has changed, now that I'm seventeen.

I wish my life would just end, 

So I can see the light again

The tears continued down her face. She sat there not caring if she lived out her life, not caring if she died the next day. Not caring about anything. She just wanted to find the light. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"You did what!" Bulma screamed at her husband, "I wonder why she yelled like that" Vegeta had just got done explaining to his family what had happened.

"We should go look for her." Trunks spoke out. Bulma nodded her head, while glaring at her mate.

"I agree, Trunks. You and your father go look for her."

"but…" 

"No buts Vegeta, You are the reason she ran away, so you are going to help find her."

"Fine"

   [1]: mailto:vegetarulez2001@yahoo.com



	5. The Diary

****

A Lost Soul: Chapter 5

Author's Notes:Word of the day**: **Supercallafragalisticikspealisdoshes. Sorry for not getting this out sooner. I like this chapter. Please Review! I beg of you! Must have reviews! Okay no more Mountain Dew at 2:00 for me. Well please read this!

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ and I never will.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*****************************

****

Bold means thought

* * Means telephatic

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Trunks flew, and flew and flew. There was no sign of her anywhere. Suddenly he felt her ki rise. He went after it, and suddenly it disappeared. He pinpointed where it had been and chased after it. When he reached the spot he was surprised to not see her. What he did see was a wolf growling angrily at the river. He looked real close to see a pair of glasses floating on top of the river. Suddenly he realized what must of happened.

He shot a tiny ki blast that scared the wolf away. Then he flew down and underwater. He pulled her out and laid her on the ground he checked and she had a weak pulse. Starting to perform CPR he sent a message to his dad. 

***Dad I found her*** and went back to his work. His father landed right when she started coughing up water. Slowly her eyes opened and she smiled.

"Hey Trunks" then she passed out again. He picked her up and flew back to CC.

****

***

Susan slowly opened her eyes. She was having the nicest dream about Trunks…

"Oh so you're awake." She opened her eyes to see Bulma.

"Hey Bulma, where am I. Am I dead. Wait that means you're dead too. Ahh! How did you die!" Bulma couldn't help but giggle. 

"Susan, you're not dead. Trunks just brought you in, he said you almost drown." Susan let out a sigh of relief before her face went into shock. 

"What is today?" 

"The 26th. Why?"

"I missed Christmas." 

"Oh Susan don't worry, I put all your present…"

"I didn't get to give everyone their presents. What they must think of me. Oh no." 

"Susan, don't worry. I gave everybody their presents. Bye the way, thanks for the Cookbook. But aren't you worried about your presents." 

" My presents…You mean people got me presents." Bulma shook her head up and down, "Oh my god, how sweet of everybody. I have got to thank them." She hugged Bulma "Thank you" 

"Anyway, What did Vegeta do to make you run away. I mean he couldn't of said anything. He's just full of crap." Susan's eyes dropped.

"No he didn't say anything, he…he" she felt the tears form in her eyes **I guess I should tell her **"You see my friend gave me this necklace before he left. And well Vegeta stepped on it." 

"Its just a necklace, it can be replaced I mean…"

"See that's it, It can't be replaced. It was his mothers. His mother died when he was only two years old. It meant more to him than anything and he gave it to me." 

"Oh." 

"Well I'm going to go to my room okay."

"Sure"

Susan walked out of Med. room and into her room. She jumped onto the bed face down. She tilted her head to see a pile of boxes lying beside her bed, and a smile found its way onto her lips. Then she sighed.

"I spend my whole life never even braking a bone. Then I come here, nearly get killed by a energy blast, an alligator tries to swallow my head, A blinding light makes me pass out, then I almost drown. What's next." She whispered to her self. She grabbed her bag and began looking through it. It was fill with mostly CD's. She pulled out her CD player and inserted a disk while putting her headphones.

__

Sometimes I wonder 'bout the pages of my life

As each new chapter comes of age

I set the theme, I spell the words, I rhyme the lines

Then why can't I read what's on the page?

Susan continued through the bag and found a small book labeled **Susan's book of knowledge** (a.k.a. Susan's diary).

__

I'm heading on down a one-way highway, searching for a sign

That leads the way, so fast from day to day

I'm heading on down this one-way highway, somewhere down the road

Another morning waits for me, each day another mystery

I'll take it on my own, go there alone

Lately I wonder, what I'm learning on my way

There's so much left I need to know

Life is a river, that's searching for a source

How far do I still have left to go?

I'm heading on down a one-way highway, searching for a sign

That leads the way, so fast from day to day

I'm heading on down this one-way highway, somewhere down the road

Another morning waits for me, each day another mystery

I'll take it on my own, go there alone

Lately I wonder, what I'm learning on my way

There's so much left I need to know

Life is a river, that's searching for a source

How far do I still have left to go?

Looking out to the highway, I search for love, but still I'm alone

What's wrong with me, am I losing ground? 

I can't find the way back home

Susan pulled out a pencil and began writing stuff down on it about her adventures so far, in this world. 

__

Turn the page around, find what I left behind

Now that I'm on my own, it's not what I wanna find

I wanna settle down, I, I turn the page around

I want to find my way back home, why can't I find my way back

Home, home, home, home, oh, oh, oh, oh

I'll find my way back home

Felling bored she laid down her book and walked out the door. She headed downstairs on her way out as she stepped outside for fresh air. As soon as she stepped out a very concerned teen knocked on the door to her room. Receiving no answer he stuck his head in to see no one. Before he could step back out a book caught his attention. 

Reading the title his curiosity got the better of him. He slowly opened to see a variety of different pictures, but what they were of made him gasp. They were all pictures of his father, in different situations. That sorda scared him but he continued through. Then he came to the diary part, and went to the newest entry:

_Dear Diary, _

I can't believe I am in a totally different dimension I mean I'm in a TV show, how bizarre. It's really freaky, here I can't really explain everyone so let me do it this way:

Goku: Common sense = none, but when it comes to fighting, he's a genius. A really good friend too.

Gohan: I wish I was as smart as him, but I really like his Great Sayiaman outfit.

Vegeta: read anger and arrogance in the dictionary. Also now I know how to spell vegetable. Vegteta - ble. You get it Vegeta + ble. HAHAHAHAHAHA

Krillin: I think he is really nice, I still thank he looks weird with hair though.

Yamcha: He tried to hit on me the other day, what can I say.

Tien & Chatsu: mostly to themselves, didn't really see them much.

18: Androids Rock! YIPPIE! She almost killed Vegeta! Yes!

Chi-Chi: Warning: When she comes around grab a book and read, if no book, RUN!

Bulma: genius, gossip queen, love the hair. 

Videl: She is so cool, I wish I could fight crime like she can.

Goten: See Goku. You know he is really clueless that Bra likes him, but I hope they get together. 

Trunks: He is so cute! I think I might have a crush on him. I think I might actually like him. It's a weird felling, though, I wish I could figure out if he fells the same but oh well. He is just so sweet, how could you not like him.

Till next time,

Susan

Trunks stared at the book, as a thought popped into his head **Her too.**

!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Susan looked down at her watch, **Maybe I should go talk to Goku** and with that she disappeared through the forest. She had flown a couple of minutes when a yell disrupted her flight. 

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She flew down to see a horrifying sight. A little girl was pulling on a older man's arm as a wolf headed toward them. The man looked like he had broken at least 3 or 4 bones and he was ruffed up pretty bad. 

"Grandpa! Please get up!" The little girl pleaded to her grandfather. Susan flew down and ki blasted the wolf away. She went up to the people and picked up the man. She bent over and turned to the little girl.

"Grab a hold of my neck." She stated. The girl hesitated but finally grabbed a hold. Susan rocketed off, as the man passed out, the girl holding on for dear life. 

They arrived at the hospital and Susan ran inside.

"We have an emergency here!" she yelled at the nurse. The nurse took one look and gasped. She turned to the intercom 

"Dr. Ivy, we have an emergency. Please report to the waiting room" A second later a middle aged woman came through the door and gasped at the old man. She grabbed a stretcher and had Susan lay him down. They went off into a room, leaving Susan there with a young girl tied around her neck. 

Susan bent down and let the girl off. She was crying. Susan picked her up, starred at her.

"Grandpa…is he…okay?" she asked in between sobs. Susan gulped.

"Your Grandpa is going to be fine, now how bout you tell me your name." 

"Emily, what's yours" she asked rubbing her eyes, a small smile forming on her lips.

"Susan, now what were you doing out in the forest?"

"Well my mommy and daddy were gone so grandpa took me on a …what did he call it again hick, like…tike,"

"Hike" 

"Yeah, that's it. He fell and his leg got hurt, than the doggy came and hurt him." She frowned sadly. 

"Well I'm sure he's going to be okay" Susan said trying to lighten the mood, "Now Emily stay right here and I'm going to make sure the doctors are treating you're grandpa, cause if their not, well, you know what happened to the wolf." The girl slightly chuckled as the older girl walked off. 

She went up to the desk and got the nurses attention.

"You are the one who brought in the injured man, right."

"Yeah"

"Well, could you give me some information on him?" 

"Well I'm not family, I have no idea who he is. I found him and brought him in."

"Well is the little girl family?" 

"Yes, she's his granddaughter."

"Well could you try to get some information from her"

"Okay, I'll try." She walked back over to the now hyperactive girl. She was jumping up and down, her red hair bouncing up and down with her. She sat down beside her.

"Emily, could you tell me your parents names?" Emily went into a state of thinking.

"Well my last name is Duff, and I know my mommies name is Jamie, but I can't remember my daddies name." She went back over and told the nurse and she said that she would call them. When Susan went back over, Emily had fallen asleep. She picked her up and went back to the nurse. She asked her if there was a empty room to put her in and she gave her a room number and she headed that way.

She laid Emily on the bed and sat in the chair beside her. Looking around the room she started thinking. **Man, I haven't been in a hospital in a long time, since…since Allie was sick. **Then she laid her head down and fell asleep.

!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Susan slowly lifted her head looked around. Emily was still asleep, she looked down at her watch **I've been out for 2 hours I wonder what Trunks is doing right down…Oh no! I forgot about everybody. Well I can't leave Emily here, I'll just wait until her parents get here then I'll go back.** She walked out of the room, quietly as to not wake Emily. She saw two people talking to the nurse. She walked closer to hear what they were saying.

"So you are the little girls parents, well the girl who brought them in took her to that room" she said pointing in the direction Susan just came from. **Good that's her parents, I'll just leave now, she'll be in good hands** and she headed for the door and out. She took off heading for CC. 

She opened the door upon reaching her destination and looked around. Not a person in sight. She slowly headed for the stairs when a noise stopped her.

"Where you been, gardening." She turned to see Trunks. 

"Very funny, and No. I was just…Just out in the woods." Then she went back up the stairs. Trunks knew she was lying but he didn't want to press the subject. He would find out soon enough, he told himself. 

Susan went upstairs, and flopped down on her bed. She tilted her head and looked at her book. It had a note sticking out of it. She reached over and looked at it.

_Dear Susan, _

_Please meet me on the roof tonight, I have something to tell you. It is very important._

No signature. Susan stared at it, blinking. Whoever had written this note had also read her diary, she was sure. But who could it be? 

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Susan slowly opened the door to the roof only to see no one. She walked around hoping to see the person who wrote her the letter. No one in sight. She sighed and sat down folding her knees up, arms resting on top. Looking up, she saw the stars. She pointed out the different ones, including Sirrus. It was a very familiar star to her. Suddenly she heard a noise. She turned to see a figure approaching her. She immediately recognized him. 

"T-Trunks" she stuttered. He approached her. Suddenly he dropped his head in shame.

"Susan, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to read your diary, I just couldn't stop. I hope you forgive me." Susan just stared blankly at him.

"But that's not what I came to tell you, I wanted to tell you that…that…" Susan knew what was coming. He was going to tell her that he didn't love her and that she should find someone else. She closed her eyes and waited for it.

"I just wanted to say that, I love you too." Her eyes shot open. She felt tears coming, but they were joyous tears.

"You, mean that" he nodded. "Oh Trunks" she ran and threw her arms around his neck as the tears were released. He hugged her back and they stayed like that for a couple of minutes until Susan pulled back. They looked each other in the eyes as they unconsciously started to pull towards each other. 

Suddenly their lips met and they both stayed into the kiss. They pulled back, gasping for breath. Slowly they both sat down and looked up at the skys. Not a word was spoke. Susan shivered and Trunks put his arm around her. She looked up into is eyes and started to recite a poem she had heard along time ago.

__

Here you are sitting next to me, I happened so fast I still can't believe.

I wanted to tell you for so long, but it always came out wrong.

I wish we could stay like this forever, but promise me we will be together. 

I love you and you love me, so let us be,

the couple that lasts for eternity.

He leaned down and whispered in her ear, 

"I promise." That sat like that almost all night in each other's arms. 

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

"Vegeta!" 

"What is it woman!"

"Come here! I need you to do something!" Vegeta growled but did as he was told.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

"Good, good. This is working out perfectly. The time is approaching, let me try this, and maybe the time will be shorter than I thought." The figure said looking down at the glass ball. The Capsule Corps building shown in it. It showed Vegeta enter the door. The figure waved his hands over the ball.

Suddenly a figure appeared right in front of the door. He looked exactly like Vegeta. The clone moved forward in search of his destination. He searched until he saw her coming towards him. Susan walked on trying to ignore "Vegeta". But he stepped in her way.

"HelloVegeta" She cringed. He did not show any emotion, not even a smirk. This took her back. "Vegeta" brought his hand up and grabbed her around the neck.

"Stay away from my son." Then he threw against a tree. She blacked out for a couple of minutes. She sat there pondering the last couple of events. All she could think about was those eyes. There was nothing there. When she had looked at Vegeta before, he always had this anger or proud (of himself of course) look in his eyes, but then he had shown nothing. Then his words struck like a bullet to the chest. Her heart hurt. It was so weird, she thought. The look he had, his eyes, his words…

"Hey, Susan. Suppers do…Oh my god!" Trunks exclaimed as he ran over to her, "What happened" he knelt down beside her. She looked into his face and cried even harder.

"Oh Trunks…Vegeta, he…he…" then she broke into more tears then she controlled her tears and told him what happened as he helped her into the house. He sat her down on the couch with a serious look on his face. 

"I'm going to go talk to my father." He said in a voice that made Susan shrink back. Before she could protest he was out he door. Susan stared and looked. **He would do that for me** she thought. 

!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Vegeta entered the door to the Gravity Room. He couldn't believe that the women do that human chore. He started to increase the gravity, when the door was slung open. In came a very P.O. (pissed off) Trunks. 

"What the hell is wrong with you, boy." 

"You know what is wrong, how could you do that to her. That was just horrible."

"What are you talking about." 

"How dare you tell her that and then pretend that you did nothing. You do not have a right to control what I do, so stay away from her, or I will attack you my self." And with that he was out the door, leaving a very stunned Vegeta. 

"What is he talking about, that boy is losing it. I haven't done anything to anybody today. If anyone should be yelling its me, that women making me do that stupid human chore (the laundry, he he). Oh well." And with that he cotinued with his training. 

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

"That was supposed to break them apart, not bring them closer together. That could work to my advantage. We will see." The figure looked closer into his ball, planning his next attack.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well that's it. I have to go now, you know, parents. Well I hope you like. Who here could imagine a bunch of Vegeta clones running around, in my dreams I can *sigh* well please review. ('-') 


	6. First date disaster

**A Lost Soul: Chapter 6**

**Author's Notes: **Hey look I'm actually writing this. On with the story…

**Disclaimer:** I do not own DragonBall Z or any of the songs in this story. I do own Susan. Oh and all those poems in the other chapters, I wrote them, please don't take them. I would appreciate it.

~!~!~~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Susan was in her room getting ready. Her and Trunks were going on their first date, and she was going to look nice. She was for the first time in her life putting on makeup. Her dress was long, purple, and had a V-neck. She stood up and glanced at herself in the mirror. **I will never get use to wearing a dress** she told herself. She looked into a box Bulma had brought up to her. She looked in side and slightly chuckled.

It was full of different earrings and jewelry. She picked out a pair of matching blue earrings and a blue necklace. There was a knock at the door as Bulma let herself in. She squealed in delight. 

"Oh, that dress looks so nice on you. Trunks will love it." Susan blushed a little bit.

"Thank you" Bulma waved her hand.

"Oh its nothing, well Trunks is downstairs waiting. So do you want to go down now or leave him in suspense." 

"I'll go down now." She followed Bulma down the stairs. Susan reached the bottom of the stairs where Trunks was waiting. He was wearing a white tuxedo, with a light blue bow tie. Susan giggled a little at him adjusting his bow tie. He looked up at her and stared. Then he offered her his arm.

"Shall we go?" she took it.

"We shall" then they both turned when they heard a dreamy sigh.

"Ah, young love" Bulma sighed again. Trunks blushed and Susan giggled. Then they went out the door when Bulma stuck her head out

"Be back before midnight or I'll send Vegeta after you." They both shivered at the thought. They hadn't told Bulma, at Susan's request, about the Vegeta accident. Trunks helped into the car, and they were off.

As they reached the new club in town they were immediately welcomed with music.

__

I never cared too much for love

It was all a bunch of mush

That I just did not want

Paid was the issue of the day

If my girlfriends got some game

Couldn't be more fly

Getting paid was everything

But I'm not every girl

And I don't need that world to validate me

Cause shorty got a job

Shorty got a car

And short can pay your rent

But when I'm dancing baby it's not in my heart

They pushed their way through the club until they reached near the center. Then they started dancing. Susan was just basically moving her hips back and forth while swinging her arms. Trunks was dancing with the same style with a little more grace. 

__

Most girls want a man with the bling-bling

Got my own thing, got the ching-ching

I just want real love

Most girls want a man with the mean green

Don't wanna dance if he can't be

Everything that I dream up

A man that understands real love

And I was some girl about the floss

It was all about the cost

How much he spent on me?

Seek for a man who gots the means

To be giving you diamond rings

It's what every fly girl

Could want or even dream

Susan wrapped her arms around his neck, his hand around her waist, still moving to the fast beat. They moved closer together till they were touching. Other couples were followed suite.

__

But I'm not every girl

And I don't need no g to take care of me

Cause shorty got a job

Shorty got a car

And short can pay your rent

But when I'm dancing baby it's not in my heart, no, no

Most girls want a man with the bling-bling

Got my own thing, got the ching-ching

I just want real love

Most girls want a man with the mean green

Don't wanna dance if he can't be

Everything that I dream up

A man that understands real love

And I'm not every girl

And I don't need no g to take care of me, no

Cause shorty got a job

Shorty got a car

And short can pay your rent

But when I'm dancing baby it's not in my heart, 

They pulled away and Trunks began to spin Susan around. She grabbed his shoulder, trying to make all the little circles in her eyes go away. Trunks couldn't help but laugh at the look in her eyes.

"You know its not very funny, once I get my balance back I'll get back at all three of you." He laughed even more

__

Most girls want a man with the bling-bling

Got my own thing, got the ching-ching

I just want real love

Most girls want a man with the mean green

Don't wanna dance if he can't be

Everything that I dream up

A man that understands real love

Most girls want a man with the bling-bling

Got my own thing, got the ching-ching

I just want real love

Most girls want a man with the mean green

Don't wanna dance if he can't be

Everything that I dream up

A man that understands real love

I, I just want just want real love

Said I gotta have real love

Everything, can you be everything I can come up with, oh

Susan and Trunks walked over to the bar and sat down. Susan turned to Trunks and sighed. Trunks looked at her, weirdly.

"What?" 

"It's nothing. Listen I'll be right back okay." Then she walked over towards the restrooms. 

Susan looked at herself in the mirror, **I hate Makeup**. 

!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Trunks ordered a drink from the bartender. He sat in silence until a girl suddenly sat beside him.

"Hi, Hot Stuff" she said seductively as she inched closer. 

"Miss I don't know who you are but I'm here with…" he was cut off as she grabbed his face and kissed him. He tried to push her away but she held on tightly.

This all happened as a certain teenager came to find her date. Susan saw the sight and started to cry. Trunks had her back to her so she didn't see him struggling. She turned and ran out the door. Out into the night. 

Trunks finally got the women off him. He was appalled.

"What the hell did you do that for." She smirked.

"Because I wanted too." Then she walked away. Trunks muttered curses under his breath ignoring all the eyes that were staring at him.

Susan walked on. Tears long since ran out. She couldn't believe that had happened. **Didn't I mean anything to him. Was I just another…** then it hit her **another dumb blonde**. **Why did I get myself to fall in love again? It just always pays me back twice, with pain and suffering. I give up. **She turned to the sky.

"Do you hear that, I GIVE UP!" she yelled as more tears fell down her face.

"So you finally give up, huh. Well then the time is right." She froze and than she turned around. There standing there was the cloaked figure that had been haunting her dreams.

"Y-You, its you. W-Who are y-you?' she stammered. He chuckled, as she tried to run away. He saw her attempt.

"Now we can't have that, can we." He lifted his hand up and formed a black ball in it. Susan immediately brought her hands up to block as he shot it. It was very small so she thought she could fend it off, but the ball contained a surprise. As soon as it hit her it turned into a wall. The wall bent inwards and she was trapped in a ball. She let out a horrifying scream.

The figure only laughed. He snapped their fingers and they disappeared. 

~!~!~!~!~!~~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Trunks looked around the club. Susan was no where to be seen. He walked out side and yelled her name. No response. Trunks was now scared. He didn't know what had happened to Susan, and a couple of things came to mind…But he shook them out. 

He tried searching for her ki, no luck. He couldn't find it anywhere. He sent out thoughts,

***Susan, Susan, Where are you!* **still no response. He flew around on the search. He flew for a couple of minutes till he heard laughter. He saw the figure standing beside the ball containing Susan. Before he could react they were gone. He froze. After a couple of minutes he finally flew back home. Throwing the door open he scared his mother to death.

"Mom! She got captured."

"Huh, Who? What? Where's the fire?" Just then his father came through the door.

"What the hell is going on…"

"This guy captured Susan!" then he told them the whole story. Bulma stood with her mouth wide open. Vegeta had a look that said 'Am I supposed to care' Bulma ran over and called Goku. She explained him the whole story.

"Well be right over." Two seconds later Goku, Gohan, Goten, and Pan (who was holding on to Gohan's leg for dear life) showed up. They all stared down at her. She laughed nervously. Everyone then switched their gaze back to Trunks.

"This is bad" Goku simply stated, "Well we should start a search party. Lets go." They all, except Bulma, Pan and Vegeta, walked outside. Bulma grabbed his shoulders and pushed him outside.

"You go help them!"

"Fine" and he flew after them. Soon Bra came down the stairs in her pajamas. The women waited patiently for the men to return with news.

!~!~!~!~~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

The group had long since split up. Goku and Gohan, Trunks and Goten, and Vegeta were the groups. Piccolo had shown up and was talked into helping. Goku was flying over the city when he spotted something. All the people walking down the street, they were in trances. He heard one person.

"I can't do it…I'll never do it…I'm not worthy…" All people were basically muttering the same thing. Him and Gohan stopped and stared. Soon the rest showed up. All had the same expression, shocked.

"What is going on!" Goku demanded. Then they saw it. A huge black mist spreading all over the world. They all floated up to get away from it. 

"Hey guys that mist must be affecting the people, but where did it come from" Gohan concluded. They all flew through Satan City. Seeing the same thing from everyone, careful not to get near the mist. Trunks stopped in midair, gawking. They all stopped and followed his gaze. 

On top of a skyscraper, was a castle of some sort. It was large and black, and had 4 towers, making it look like square. 

All of a sudden the mist seemed to come to life and it floated towards them at a record speed. The six floated upwards in an attempt to get away. Once it passed they all floated towards the castle. Goku spotted an entrance and turned to the others.

"Guys there's an opening of some sort." He pointed towards it. "Lets go" the Z warriors flew towards the opening and entered. 

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

The whole castle was black. The hallways split off into every direction known to man. The Z warriors were currently lost.

The camera focuses on a dark corner. A figure rolls out of it, hitting the wall. Goku looked around, clear. He motioned for the rest to follow. Vegeta walked out first, staring at Goku in a deep frown. The rest followed. 

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

The figure sat in a huge throne room. A black ball beside him, containing Susan. He stared down at the black crystal containing the Z warrior's image in it. He thought.

"I could just send the mist on them but…I know, I'll capture them and let them watch me take over the world. I am so smart."

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Goku led the gang down a passageway. There was a swoosh sound and before they could react, a large cage fell down around them. Then they disappeared. There was a thud as they all landed on the ground, still in the cage, in a huge room. Vegeta quickly stood up, followed by the others.

"Hello my dear guests. How nice to finally meet you." They all looked up to see the bad guy. Trunks gasped when he saw Susan floating beside him. There was little wires coming out of the ball, holding it in the air. 

"Who are you?" Trunks screamed. The figure laughed at him.

"My full name is The Lord of Darkness, but you may call me Dark. Now that you are all here, I might as well explain my story. I am trying to take over the world by pulling everyone into despair. I have searched the universe for a person who's heart was totally corrupt. Whose heart was made of ice. I found that person. His name was Vegeta…" Everyone looked at Vegeta, as he stared, speechless. 

"Yes you Vegeta. I followed you for some time before the unthinkable happened. Your heart unfroze. I was furious, but I stayed. Hoping you would return, but you never did. Then one day a heart came to this world. It was even worse than Vegeta's so I had to retrieve it. I think you know this person very well" He gestured his hand towards Susan. Trunks growled.

" I sent out to capture this person the day it entered this dimension, but I was met with failure. Remember the day you first met, she passed out, saying she saw a bright light. She was not lying. I was so caught up in catching her I sent the light before realizing she had people with her. So I waited. Until the best thing happened." He stared hard at Trunks. Then an understanding formed in his mind. 

"You…You are the one who made that women do that, Susan must have saw us. You are horrible." Trunks yelled at the Lord.

"You are correct. She was heart broken. Oh well, that's good for me. I hope you are happy." he pointed to a large screen. "You have first row seats to the ending of the world." On the screens it showed the mist spreading all over the world. Inside streets, in buildings, down roads. People were walking with desperate looks on their faces. Muttering their failures over and over again.

"What does Susan have to do with this?" Goku screamed at Dark.

"I thought it was obvious oh well, her heart is making the gas. The pain and despair is building up and causing the gas to spread. I am controlling her through her dreams. I'm making her have nightmares and as long as she does, she will continue to make the gas.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Susan looked around. Darkness. She yelled out into the void.

"Hello!" her voice echoed. She looked around hoping to see any kind of light, but none came into view. There was a little voice inside her head that kept telling her something. She listened real close to it.

"You are nothing. Just give up, and it will all be over." She remembered that voice. It had plagued her for the last 6 years and she had never given in. She sure wouldn't now. She heard footsteps. 

A shadow came into view. It was inching closer.

"W-Who are y-you?" she quivered. The person came into view and Susan gasped.

"Trunks?" she was flabbergasted. 

"Hello Susan." He said in a low, cruel voice. 

"Trunks is something wrong…"

"Yes something is wrong, Susan" Susan stared at his unusual behavior.

"What?"

"You!" She fell back at the loudness of his voice. She just stared in shock. "You are my problem Susan. I mean you didn't think I actually liked you did you. You were just someone to pass time with." He walked over to her. A tear slid down Susan's cheek.

"You are such a weakling, How could I ever love you." He continued toward her until her was in front of her. The tears were flowing freely now. He smirked. He grabbed the front of her shirt and lifted her off the ground. 

"You are so stupid" he threw her. She landed on the ground with a large "thud".

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

The warriors sat around. Vegeta leaning against the corner, Piccolo in the other. Goku sitting on the floor rubbing his stomach. Goten was following suite. Trunks was sitting in the floor, legs stretched out, head down. Every now and then he would shoot evil glances at Vegeta, which he noticed. Finally he got fed up with it.

"What is it Boy" he yelled at Trunks. Trunks stared at him coldly.

"This is partially you fault." Everyone looked at him from Vegeta. Vegeta looked at him in shock.

"What are you talking about!" he demanded. Trunks stood up.

"You know exactly what I am talking about, about what you did to Susan. You know when you usually do stuff to people you never deny it. Why are you denying it now!" Vegeta looked shocked and then turned angry.

"I do not know what you are talking about Boy, I have said nothing to that girl." They all then heard laughter. They looked up to see Dark laughing at them. 

"Boy you should listen to your father. He is telling the truth. Vegeta did not do that. I created a clone of him. I can't believe you haven't figured it out. You're dumber than I thought."

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Susan lay on the ground. Her heart hurt too much to move. She heard footsteps coming toward her. She slowly tilted her head upward. Trunk's figure came toward her. He looked and spit beside her. 

"My father was right. Stay away from me." He turned and walked away. She started to cry. She put her hands on the floor and pushed herself up off the ground. She got to her knees. Her hands came up to cover her face to cry. 

**I knew this was going to happen. Whenever I get close to anything it always ends in heartbreak. **

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Trunks stood in deep thought. **There has to be a way to stop it. Okay, he said he was controlling Susan through her dreams. Maybe if I… **Trunks suddenly had a brilliant idea. Mental communication. 

He concentrated so he could talk to her

****

*Susan can you hear me. * Susan shot her head up at hearing her name.

***Trunks…Is that you? But it can't be…***

*Susan listen to me. Whatever you are seeing it's not real. This guy named Dark is making you have these dreams to make a gas that is taking over the world. You have to listen to me.*

*You mean that nothing that just happened was real. *

*Yes. He is making you lose all hope. That's what is taking over the world. Hopelessness. You have to…* 

*Oh Trunks! That is great. * Susan started to stand up. ***You mean you weren't just standing here right in front of me.***

*Standing in front of you, I'm in a cage with Goku, Goten, Gohan, Piccolo, and my dad. *

*What's Vegeta doing here* She replied very coldly.

****

*Oh Susan listen that wasn't my dad who did that. This guy Dark created a clone of him. My dad was inside doing stuff for mom. *

*Oh Trunks that's great…* Suddenly she remembered how she got into this mess ***Trunks you two-timing, back-stabbing, son of a…***

*Susan what are you talking about.* 

*Trunks don't play dumb with me, I saw you with that other woman. *

*No see you don't understand. I didn't do that. Dark created that woman just to do that. She came up to me and kissed me. I would never do that. *

*You mean that* She was now crying. 

***Yes I do* **

Trunks looked up at Susan's floating figure. She was crying and the ball was flickering on and off. Dark looked at her.

"There's no way. It can't be…" 

"It's working." Trunks said.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Evil cliffhanger I know, but I have to get this out. I have lots of homework to do and if I don't get this out you wouldn't have seen it for another week (that's how long it would have taken me to find my way out of the stack of papers I have for homework). And for all you people who have reviewed so far I thank you. 

Also there is this person who labels himself/herself :-( .I want to say that if you hate my story then why are you reading all of my chapters and flaming them. I normally wouldn't pay attention to flamers but if you don't like my fic don't read it. And at least have the guts to leave your own name.


	7. Goku To The Rescue

****

A Lost Soul: Chapter 7

Author: trunksfan2001

E-mail: [vegetarulez2001@yahoo.com][1]

Disclaimer:I do not own DBZ in any size, shape, of form.

Rating: PG-13

Genre: General

Summary: Well this is a story a bout a girl who's life has been very depressing, and she is given another chance at life in the DBZ world.

Author's Notes: I think that's all, well enjoy.

_____________________________________________________________________________

Vegeta turned to his son.

"What worked. What are you talking about!" Trunks stood staring at Susan.

"I sent her telepathic messages and told her to not believe what she was seeing. I think its working. See!" The ball was flickering in and out. Dark turned to it and gasped in shock. Alarms were going off. 

Suddenly the cage they were in started to flicker too. Amazingly, it disappeared. Dark looked down and yelled in frustration.

"What the…" Trunks began.

"I know why!" Gohan yelled, "he must have been controlling the cage with his mind. He's so frustrated he couldn't keep controlling. Everyone spread out so he can't do it again." Everyone immediately followed orders.

The ball Susan was in totally disappeared. Susan, still unconscious, began falling. Trunks flew forward and caught her. She slowly opened her eyes.

"Trunks…" 

"Susan its okay" She smiled before blacking out again. He floated down and put her in the corner, on the ground. He flew back up to the rest of the Z gang. Dark had the look of kill in his eyes. 

"You have ruined my plans. No matter though I will destroy you all." He raised his hands but Goku was too quick for him.

"KAMEHAMEHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The huge ball of light headed for Dark. Before he could react the ball hit him straight on. He let out a terrifying scream before disintegrating. Gohan flew over to make sure he was dead. He turned and okay ed them.

"He wasn't very strong. Stupid weakling" Vegeta grunted.

Trunks flew down to Susan. She was starting to stir. Trunks went and kneeled beside her.

"Susan are you okay."

"Trunks is that you. Oh man I have a major headache. "Trunks pulled her up off the ground. She immediately leaned against the wall. Soon the others landed.

"Hey guys. Does anyone want to explain to me what happened. I would appreciate it." Trunks told her about what had happened after she had been captured.

"That bad huh. So now what are we going to do."

"The first thing we should do is try to get that gas off the earth. The only problem is we have no idea how."

"Come on. Am I the only one in here who watched action movies. The villain's hideout always has a computer room. You know a main control building. It probably controls the whole ship. It would probably control the gas too." Susan concluded, starting to regain her balance "but it might be a problem finding the room. This place is pretty big." Goku looked at her.

"Well we have no other choice. If this place has a main control room, we have to find it. No matter how long it takes." Everyone else nodded. They began their search by leaving the huge room and heading down the hallway. 

Susan looked around. There were at least 100 doors.

"There is no way we can look through all these doors!" Vegeta yelled in frustration. Susan merely smirked. It resembled Vegeta's so much it was scary. 

"We don't have to." She began walking past all the doors.

"Susan what do you mean" Trunks yelled from behind her. She kept walking.

"In every single movie I've seen the answer is always in the last place you would look. So instead of looking through all the doors." She stopped and turned facing the last door. "We look in the last place we would have looked." 

She opened the door. The lights from all the computers shone all the way down the hallway.

"See what you get for listening to me." She walked inside, the others following. 

"Ah computers. You have to love them." Susan walked over to what seemed to be the head computer and started typing. After a couple of seconds she raised her head. "Okay I have opened up a comlink to Capsule Corps. We should be seeing it on the big screen in a couple of minutes." 

"Susan how did you know Capsule Corps. comlink number." Trunks asked She laughed nervously.

"Well you see, I…I sorta went through CC's main computer. Please don't tell Bulma. I was just bored. I didn't do anything to it I swear." Before he could reply Bulma's face came on over the screen.

"Oh Kami where are you guys. What are you doing?"

"Mom listen whose there at CC with you."

"Well there's me, Bra, Pan and Chi-Chi. She came by couple of hours ago." Something came into Susan's mind.

"Bulma why haven't you been affected by the gas."

"Oh well I loaded the force field." They all stared at her blankly until Vegeta snorted.

"Woman, I thought you said it didn't work." They all stared at him.

"Well Vegeta now it does. I made some corrections to it. I was going to start using it tomorrow so you can't blow up the house anymore, but I went ahead and used it. Apparently the gas can't come through it. And what was that about it having no use what so ever, Vegeta." Vegeta snorted. 

"That's what I thought. So do you have any ideas." Gohan was about to reply but Susan cut him off.

"Well actually I have an idea." They all turned to her. She started typing on the computer.

"If you just give me a second I think I'm right." A second later…

"Oh yeah. I was right. That's what I get for taking all those computer classes. My teacher would be…Oh no. Uh scratch that. I don't have an idea." She turned a pale color.

"Susan what is it. I now you have a plan. You can't go on like that then not have one. Only mom does that." Trunks stated curiously.

"Hey I resent that!" Bulma yelled form the background. Susan shook her head.

"No it was a…a, uh, mistake. Yeah that's it. I was wrong." She lowered her head. 

"Susan, I know you are lying. Don't even try that on me. Why won't you tell us." She sighed in defeat and looked up at Trunks. 

"I really don't want to put you guys in this kind of position." They all stared at her.

"Well one of you could get seriously hurt." They all stared at her as she remembered who she was talking too. 

"Oh yeah, are you sure you want to hear this." Again she got the stare.

"Okay, It's very simple really. We just use the inverse operation." They all stared blankly at her, except for Gohan.

"Seems like some people didn't pay attention in Math. Inverse operation is the opposite. Like, in math, instead of using multiplication you use division, basically" They nodded their heads in understanding.

"So we would basically do the opposite of Dark did." Bulma's light bulb appeared above her head.

"So you mean that instead of using a person whose heart is corrupt we would use a person's heart who is hopeful." Susan nodded.

"Exactly, and I think I know who we could use" Susan stated. As if linked, everyone's heads turned to Goku. He gulped. 

"Well we found the subject, but how do we carry out the experiment?" Gohan asked. Susan turned back to the computer.

"Well that's simple, Dark placed the layout to the ball, that made the gas, in the computer. But there's a problem" 

"What is it. Do we not have the materials? I'm sure we could get them…" Trunks was cut off.

"No it's not that. You see the one he used on me was, apparently, the newest model. He decided to not put it in the computer. But he did put the older version in here." Trunks let out a sigh of relief. 

"Then were okay." 

"Actually we're still in the gutter. You see it drains the energy of the occupant. You see the one he used on me didn't truly hurt me. Though if I would of stayed in there too long it would have drained my energy but not the whole time. This one works by draining energy. " Goku gulped. Susan could sense his uneasiness. 

"If I'm correct then it wont take much energy and it will do it slowly." He let out a sigh. Susan noticed Vegeta standing in the corner, looking very unhappy. She smirked.

"You know Vegeta I would be a very happy person if I was you." They all stared at her, including Vegeta.

"And why is that" he said rudely. 

"Because when Goku comes out you will be stronger than him." You could see the twinkle in his eyes. Everyone had a panicked look on their faces, mainly Bulma. Susan chuckled and turned back to the computer. She started typing again.

"Okay Goku are you sure you want to do this?" She asked.

"Uh I was wondering does it involve needles?" He questioned nervously. Everyone shook their heads.

"Nope, no needles." 

"Then I'm sure." Shooting Vegeta a nervous glance, wondering what he would do with the advantage.

"Okay then. Goku can you step into the center of the room. Okay good. Everyone else, back away. Now I'm going to hit a button and you'll be trapped in the yellow ball. It might hurt a little bit at first then it will go away. Now for the countdown. Trunks will you please countdown for us." He looked at her weirdly but did it anyway.

"5….4….3….2…1…blastoff" Susan hit the button. A ball of light shot up from the ground where Goku was standing. He was totally engulfed. Susan starting typing furiously and then she sighed in relief.

"Okay I made sure that he will have good dreams, so now we have to wait." Trunks walked up to her.

"Wait for what." She pointed to two bars on the computer.

"Well the top one is all the gas that was put into the world. The bottom one is how much Goku is putting out. We have to wait till they are even till we get him out. Here let me check on his dreams." A little screen popped up beside the bars. 

It showed a huge field. There was a huge party going on. All the Z warriors were there. Everyone was laughing and having a great time. 

"This is what Goku is seeing. As long as his dreams stay happy then we will be okay." So everyone waited. After a little while there came a voice from behind Bulma. They all turned to look at her. She looked behind her. The door behind her flew open. There stood Chi-Chi.

"Hey Bulma I got some food ready", then she noticed the screen and Goku "Oh kami Goku are you okay." She ran up to the screen.

"What are you doing to him? Is he okay? What is he doing? Bulma what is going on?" everyone stared at her nervously. Suddenly blinking came from the computer. Susan looked down at it. 

"He must be fighting. That goes off when he is doing something physical." She made the little screen come up, then she gasped in shock. She frantically hit buttons until it went away. She still stared in shock. Trunks rushed over.

"Susan is he okay" she nodded her head. 

"He's fine." She looked up at Chi-Chi and blushed furiously and lowered her head. 

"Susan what did you see. Was it bad?" 

"That matters which way you put it." They all looked at her and Vegeta couldn't stop himself from chuckling. They all stared at him. 

"What are you laughing at" Trunks asked his father. 

"Isn't it obvious. That's the same thing you said when you first saw it." Trunks looked at him questionably then it turned to shocked. He looked down at Susan. 

"You mean you saw Goku and…" he looked up at Chi-Chi. Susan nodded her head. Chi-Chi went as bright as Susan, if possible. Bulma looked up at Chi-Chi in surprise so did every one else. 

Then the blue flashing light came on, over the computer. Susan let out a sigh of relief.

"Okay its done. I'm going to let him out. Gohan, Goten, be prepared to catch him. Hell be pretty weak, and maybe unconscious. " They walked over behind the ball. Susan hit the release button and Goku fell into his son's arms. 

He was definitely unconscious. Susan ran over and checked his pulse. It was steady. She sighed. 

"He's fine. Let's get him out of here." Chi-Chi was clinging to Bulma, on the verge of tears. Bulma yelled at them before Susan cut off the power. 

"Hey guys, bring him to Capsule Corps. We can put him in a Med. room. You can stay all night if you want." 

"Thanks Bulma." Gohan shouted. She waved as the screen went off. Trunks looked at the door in frustration.

"You know we are going to have to find our way out." Susan snapped her fingers.

"That's for people who have no imagination." She flew up in the air, turned to the ceiling, and launched a ki ball. It blasted a hole through the ceiling, showing light coming through. Susan smiled.

"Original, aren't you" Trunks said, sarcastically. 

"I try." Gohan and Goten carefully lifted Goku out of the building, Trunks following. Then Vegeta followed by Piccolo. 

When they arrived at C.C. they were immediately met with a frantic Chi-Chi and Bulma holding her back. 

As soon as she saw Goku she ran over to him and looked up at Gohan. 

"What happened! He was fighting was he?" he voice got dangerously low. Gohan shook his head nervously. Bulma walked cautiously over to her friend.

"Chi-Chi, listen. We need to get Goku into the med. ward. " Bulma said slowly. Chi-Chi finally became aware of how bad her husband was hurt. She started shooing her sons inside.

"Get him in there right now!" She demanded. Gohan and Goten rushed their father into the medical room. Bulma sat up the heart monitor and ran an IV. Bulma turned and told everyone to go downstairs. Gohan called all the Z warriors, and they arrived soon. 

"You know what guys the weirdest thing happened to me." Krillin said sitting down. Gohan looked at him in curiosity. 

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well it was the weirdest thing. I went to go buy groceries, and I was walking down the street and the next thing I knew I was three blocks away. " Gohan laughed nervously.

"Guys you might want to sit down, this is going to be a long story"

"You guys are kidding" Yamcha stated in shock. Goten sighed.

"I wish we were. But it's all true. Now were just waiting for Dad to wake up." Susan stood in the corner. She could barely stop herself from breaking down and crying. **It's all my fault. Goku's hurt because of me.** She thought to herself. Suddenly Bulma came down the stairs. Everyone looked up at her.

"Well Goku's fine. He just needs some rest and he'll be okay." Chi-Chi immediately ran up the stairs, followed by Gohan and Goten.

"You guys can stay here tonight if you want. " They all thanked her. Trunks walked over to Susan. 

"Susan are you sure you are okay." 

"I'm fine. But thanks for asking." She started for the stairs, before Trunks grabbed her arm.

"Why don't I believe you." She turned and smiled at him. 

"Because you know me to well." He let go, and she went up the stairs. She went into her room and headed straight for the shower. Turning the knob to hot, she stripped and stepped in. 

About fifteen minutes later she stepped out and put on her pajamas. Lying down, she awaited sleep, it never came. Finally she sat up, put her clothes back on, and went downstairs. She stopped at the couch and looked down.

Piccolo was lying down on it, arms crossed, legs laying over the edge. Susan listened closely and then pulled back in surprise. Piccolo was snoring, barely but it was defiantly a snore. She chuckled to herself. She was finding out new stuff everyday. 

She went towards the Med. Room to check up on Goku. Entering she saw that Chi-Chi had fallen asleep, and Gohan and Goten must of left long ago. Walking over she nudged Chi-Chi. 

'Uh…What…Oh hey Susan. Did I fall asleep" 

"Chi-Chi listen you can have my room and I will watch Goku, okay" 

"Are you sure?" Chi-Chi said standing up. Susan waved her hand.

"Positive" She gave Chi-Chi the directions to her room and went back to her computer. She checked on Goku's status and made sure he was fine. 

Leaning her head down on the computer she told herself she was just resting her eyes. Within 2 minutes she was asleep.

_____________________________________________________________________________

Well there it is. Chapter 7. Well what do you think, stupid, silly, good, bad, please review, I am lost without reviews. I would appreciate it. Thanks and I will try to have the next one out soon. See you peeps. Bye ('?') 

   [1]: mailto:vegetarulez2001@yahoo.com



	8. Stupid things to say to 10 year olds

A Lost Soul: Chapter 8

Author: trunksfan2001

E-mail: [vegetarulez2001@yahoo.com][1]

Disclaimer:I do not own DBZ in any size, shape, of form.

Rating: PG-13

Genre: General

Summary: Well this is a story a bout a girl whose life has been very depressing, and she is given another chance at life in the DBZ world

___________________________________________________________________

Goku slowly came into conciseness. He felt darkness. Slowly he opened his eyes into the most unlikely sight…Vegeta. 

"So Kakarot. You are awake." Goku squinted his eyes adjusting to the light. He darted his eyes around to discover that he was a white room. 

"V-Vegeta what a-are you doing h-here? Where is here? Where am I?" Vegeta sighed. 

"You brain dead baka, you are in the medical room. As if you would remember what happened." Goku suddenly showed understanding.

"Oh yeah, I forgot." Goku said sheepishly. Vegeta shook his head. Goku tilted his head.

"Vegeta, what are you doing here?" 

"The women sent me up here to see if she should fix you breakfast or not. You are conscious, so I guess that means yes." He turned his head towards the computer.

"It seems as if you had a visitor, last night." He said with no emotion. Goku looked in the direction Vegeta was, to see Susan sleeping on the computer. Goku sighed. 

"She sure seems determined about something, doesn't she?" Vegeta turned away from Goku.

"Yes, she does. She will figure it out soon, although it might hurt. I know." He said thinking out loud. Realizing what he said, he turned and glared at him, as if to say 'I dare you to tell'. Then he walked out the door. Goku stood blinking at the spot where Vegeta had been. **What does he means he knows, weird, wait did Vegeta just open up. Wow, only Bulma and Bra can get Vegeta to open up that much. Hmmm… I wonder what he meant. **Goku slowly stood himself up from the table, wobbling at first than catching himself and standing straight. 

He walked over and gently shook Susan. She grumbled something and slowly opened her eyes. She looked up at Goku and she jumped out of her seat. She immediately hugged him, as tight as she could. 

"Oh Goku, you're okay. I…I thought you would be hurt, bad" ' Goku suddenly felt cold tears on his shoulders. In response he hugged her back. 

"Susan it's okay, I'm fine." Susan tensed up and pulled back. She was stopping her tears.

"I…I'm sorry Goku I di…didn't mean to do that." She stepped back.

"Susan you know its okay to cry. I don't see anything wrong with it." Susan looked into Goku's eyes and almost complied, but she just sighed.

"Goku, huh, Chi-Chi's in my room if you want to go see her. She was pretty worried last night." She turned and walked out the door, "I'll show you were it is." She continued down the hall. Goku sighed and followed. 

She slowly opened the door to see a sleeping Chi-Chi. Goku walked in and slightly nudged his wife. She blinked and then finally woke up.

"Oh hey Goku…GOKU!" She jumped up and pulled him into a very passionate kiss. Susan smiled and shut the door. She walked down the stairs to see no one in the living room.

"Hmm, they must be in the kitchen." She went to the kitchen door and entered. She was correct, the whole Z gang was currently, eating. They all stared up at her as she entered.

"He's up" Everyone immediately stood up, but she held her hand up, "But it would be best if you did not bother him. Him and Chi-Chi, well, um, leave them alone" getting very curious looks from some of the Z warriors, she went back out the door.

Bra looked up at her mother. "Mommy, what did she mean, leave them alone. I s something wrong?" Pan looked up at Videl, as asking the same question. Bulma laughed nervously.

"Well you see honey…they, uh, well, I'll tell you when your older." Bra looked up at her confused. But Bulma started eating again. Bra suddenly got an understanding look on her face.

"Oh, so they had a argument." Bulma spit out her food, and, by surprise, so did Vegeta. Everyone just stared at her. 

"What" Vegeta demanded. Trunks slowly stepped out unnoticed, with a very nervous glance on his face. 

"Well one night you and mommy got in a argument and trunks said that you were doing it…" That's all Vegeta heard as he jetted out the door after his son. Everyone expecting Bulma to yell at him, were surprised to see her following after him. 

"Get back here Vegeta, I'm going to help!" Everyone sweat dropped. Bra looked up at Gohan, who happened to be sitting next to her. 

"Gohan, why are they acting like that?" Gohan put his hand behind his head, and laughed nervously. Piccolo got an evil look on his face and leaned over and whispered something into Videl's ear. She grinned evilly and leaned and whispered into Krillin's ear. It continued around the table, until everyone had heard. All of a sudden, everyone stood up, except Pan, and walked out.

Gohan looked at the two ten year olds who were looking at him, with questioning eyes. He saw Piccolo shoot him a smile, as he was leaving. Gohan mouthed one word, short and simple "You" then he made a slashing gesture across his throat. Piccolo gulped and continued out the door. 

"So, Daddy what does it mean?" Pan asked with Puppy dog eyes. Gohan gulped, once again.

___________________________________________________________________

Susan sighed as she walked down the hallway. She had heard the whole thing, and wondered how long Trunks had to live. She reached the balcony and leaned on it. She looked down at herself. She was in a pair of jeans, and a loose-t. She sighed. **I remember my mom trying to turn me into a lady. She would get these women to come in and make me wear dresses and all that proper stuff. It was so fun when I would pull all those pranks on them. **Suddenly an image came into her mind. 

She remembered when her mom had left her dad and took her with her. Her mom had somehow inherited a bunch of money, and had bought them a mansion. It had at least four floors, with around 15 different rooms on each floor. Some people in town had admired her and wanted to be just like her, but most people loathed her. Her mom tried to get her to hang with all the spoiled brats in town, but she wouldn't do it. Everyone she wanted to be friends with, dissed her, automatically accusing her as a spoiled brat, with way too much money. So in return she had no friends. She remembered the one person who had opened up to her.

~@~ Flash Back ~@~ 

Susan walked down the alley, hoping to find something, not sure what, just something. She was dressed in jeans, a long-sleeved shirt, and a denim jacket. She had sneaked out of the house, as not being forced into going to a 'Proper Attitude Class' as her mom called it. She liked calling it 'Zzzzzzzzzz… Class'. She suddenly felt a presence behind her. 

She started walking quicker, but the person behind her followed. She sighed and turned around, to be met with the presence, of what appeared to be a mugger. He walked up to her slowly; she stood still, to scared to move. Her legs turned to Jell-O, her voice lost. She saw the mugger reach for something in his pocket, she started to run, but he quickly pulled out a gun and pointed it toward her. She gulped. 

He slowly advanced on her, gun held out. She couldn't see most of his face, but she did see the small smile creel up. 

"What is someone like you doing out here so late. Big mistake missy. Just hand over your cash and nobody gets hurt." She reached down towards her pocket and felt around. Empty. She didn't have any money.

"Well hand it over." She felt her courage rising, but it was still a far way away. He cocked the gun. She heard the clicking sound echo off the alley walls. 

"I- d-don-t h-have an-ny m-mon-ney." She stammered. 

"Well then you are screwed." He pulled the trigger. Susan felt what was left of her courage pop inside her. She immediately fell to the ground, as she felt the bullet pass by her ear. Before the mugger had time to react, she jumped up and kicked him in the stomach. He grabbed her leg and flipped her over. She fell to the ground, but swiped out her leg and tried to trip him, but he stepped out of her way. He reached down and grabbed her neck. He pulled her up to eye level, as she struggled to breathe.

She could now clearly see his face. He was very handsome, blond sandy hair, deep black eyes. She felt her world spinning all around her. Slowly she managed a smile, surprising her capture. **I'll finally get away** she thought to herself. The blackness was closing in around her.

The man looked at her. She had stopped resisting and was close to death. He looked into her eyes and felt himself get lost. She had a mysterious look to them, and it puzzled him greatly. Slowly he loosened his grip, and she fell to the ground. Susan immediately grabbed her neck and started massaging it. Realizing what just happened, she jumped up and went into a sparring stance. He looked at her strangely, as if confused. He looked down at his hands. She stood up and tilted her head at him. He started whispering to himself.

"I couldn't do it…but that's not right…I'm the toughest mugger in town…Why?…why couldn't I?" He looked back at her. Their eyes met. He shook his head. 

"Are you okay?" He raised an eyebrow at her.

"I almost killed you and you are asking me if I'm okay." She smirked.

"You can say that. It just seemed like you were sick or something."

"I'm fine. But you are a very unique person, oh yes" She looked at him, confused.

"And how am I unique"

"You are the first person I have come in contact with that has lived." She shuddered at the memory at what had just happened.

"Well, and how did that happen?" She questioned. He looked at her.

"I have no idea. You should be dead right now, but for some reason, I couldn't do it." He reached out his hand. "My name's Micheal." She shook it.

"Susan." She replied. He smiled.

"Susan, that sounds familiar. Hmmm…" Then a surprised look came over him.

"You mean Susan Combs. The Susan Combs, daughter of Deborah Combs." She frowned.

"Don't remind me." He smiled knowingly.

"It was very nice meeting you Susan. I hope we meet again, and I might not try to mug you" he winked.

"Well next time I will bring my own gun." She winked back. He turned and walked down the alley, until he had disappeared from sight. That was the last time she saw him.

~@~ End Flashback ~@~

Susan sighed, but then she smiled at the memory. She lifted her head and looked at her watch. 3:50. **I've been out here that long, man.** **I wonder if Bulma and Vegeta have caught up Trunks yet. **She stiffened as she felt two strong arms circle around her waist. 

"Who is it" she quivered.

"Someone who is lucky to be alive." She sighed and leaned against the person's body.

"Trunks, don't scare me like that again" he smiled at her. Suddenly she smirked and twisted around in his arms, surprising him. She crossed her arms.

"So how did you survive?" 

"Easy, I hid." 

"Great strategy." She reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck. Their heads leaned closer and closer until they met, lips touching. Susan felt her head spin, not sickly, but in excitement. Trunks slowly tightened his grip on Susan's waist, and lifted them up in the air. He tilted as they flew through the air.

Susan broke the kiss in surprise. She looked down, and shrieked in fright, and cuddled up next to Trunks, burying her face in his jacket. He looked down at her in confusion.

"Susan, you do know that you can fly, right." She looked up at him and nodded.

"Yeah, its just I am afraid of heights." She said looking rather sheepish, "When I fly, I try to not look down." Trunks nodded and looked at her curiously. She laughed nervously.

"What, I've been afraid of heights for a long time." He just shook his head. 

"Yep, that's what my friends use to say. I remember the one time, my friend Martin and me went mountain climbing. He took me on this cliff and…" she stopped suddenly and looked down. He looked down at her.

"What's wrong?" 

"It's nothing, I just…its nothing." 

"Yeah, right what's wrong?" 

"It's just, that…" he saw the tear run down her cheek. A look of surprise came over his face, and he stopped.

"Susan, what happened?" he asked, whispering in surprise. She kept her head down.

" He took me up there so I would get over my fear of heights, and I did. I could actually stand on it, and look down, and not be scared. We went back a couple of weeks later, and Martin was standing on the edge and…and… he tripped. He rolled down the mountain until he finally reached a ledge. He yelled at me to go find help, and I went and got the park ranger. He called in some fire trucks and they got to him, and got him to a hospital. He was fine, except for one thing." She stopped, drawing in breath, as more tears threatened to come down.

"They said he had broken both his legs, and would never walk again. It was all my fault!" She cried as she sobbed into Trunk's jacket. Trunks slowly landed in the valley, they happened to be over, and held her close. He rubbed her back in a calming motion.

"He told me it was not my fault, but his parents blamed me entirely. They wouldn't ever let me see him again after he left the hospital. Everyone in town thought I was a jinx." She continued sobbing into his jacket.

"Susan. It wasn't your fault. He was a good friend. You should respect him for that. His parents are just mad about their son and need someone to blame. They never want to blame themselves. You were just the closest person." She continued crying, until soon her sobs decreased and soon stopped. Trunks heard her mutter a small "Argatou" before drifting asleep in his arms. 

He sighed and flew up into the air. He looked up as a tiny raindrop hit his nose. He looked around. **If I go home, Otousan and Okaasan will kill me. But it is starting to rain so I can't stay out here. Hmm…I know, I'll take her to the cave.**

Trunks landed in front of a cave opening. It was probably the size of a regular door. He reached his arm down to Susan knees and pulled her up so he was cradling her in his arms. He ran up to it, considering that it was now pouring the rain. He reached up his finger, from underneath Susan and touched a button, totally covered by a gray rock-ish painting. A door slid open where there use to be a cave opening, revealing the cave as a house. 

He ran inside as the door shut behind him. He looked around. There was a big screen TV, a couch, and blue chair, and a black chair, right beside each other. In front of the couch there was a small purple chair, it looked like it was made for a 6-year-old. Trunks slowly smiled at the memory. He walked over to the bedroom door and opened it with his back. He walked over to the bed and laid Susan down. He walked over to the door, and was about to leave, when he heard something. Susan was talking in her sleep.

"No…no…Vegeta isn't evil, he just ate Bulma's cooking…sure, whatever…" he heard her mumble. Trunks smiled, although he had to agree with her. He shut the door carefully and went over to the phone. He picked it up and dialed CC`s number.

"Moshi, Moshi." He heard his sister say. 

"Bra, this is Trunks."

"Oh hey, Trunks. Doko are you calling from, Jupiter. That's about the only place Mom and dad haven't looked."

"Nope. I'm some where they'll never think to look. Oh yeah, I got Susan with me okay, so don't be worried."

"Cool, I was about to go look for her. Now I don't have to. Oh, would you know where the parental's are?" 

"The what?"

"Our parents you idiot."

"Oh shut up, and no. Remember if I knew where they were. I would probably be close to them, and in turn you would be an only child."

"Oh yeah, gomen. Well I'll tell them you are hiding on Earth. If they ever come back."

"You do that. Ja ne."

"Ja ne" Trunks sighed as he laid down the phone. He hoped his parents didn't find this time to remember about the cave. **Oh well, That way I'll get off work, permanently. Maybe they wont kill me** he tapped his finger on his chin. **Nah. I'm dead. Such a reassuring thought, though. Oh yeah.** He walked over and sat down on the couch. 

****

This place brings back memories, yep. I wish I could get Otoussan and Okaasan to come back here. I might be hard but I will talk them into it. He turned to the desk, and turned on the radio. He leaned back as he listened.

___________________________________________________________________

Susan looked around at her new surroundings. She was in a huge white room. **Well I'm not in a dream, because I wouldn't know I was in a dream, and I feel sleepy, too.**

"Nice to see you again, Susan" Susan slowly lifted her head to see someone totally unexpected. She was at a loss for words. 

"Its you" she said, not believing her eyes. She looked straight at the cloud person that had brought her here in the first place. He smiled.

"Hello, Susan. I'm sorry we did not get personally introduced. My name is Sirius (Harry Potter fans, flame me now). I have great news." She raised an eyebrow.

"Unless you can teach me how to be as strong as Vegeta, then you don't have good news." 

"Oh this is better, than that. I managed to pull a few strings and guess what. I managed it so you can go to a parallel universe where everything in your life went well." 

"You mean like Al Gore got elected instead of George Bush (George bush fans flame me now)."

"I supose…"

"Yes! Yes! Yes! That's great! I mean how soon can I go and…wait that would mean I would have to leave this dimension."

"Yes, you are correct." Susan dropped her head. 

"But I would have to leave Trunks and everyone else. I don't know. I don't think I can." 

"I will give you a day to decide. And think wisely, because the decision is permanent" Susan felt herself get dizzy and the room started to spin.

_________________________________________________________________

Susan shot up in her bed. Not paying heed to her suroundings she jumped up and started pacing. 

"Oh what do I do now" she mumbled to herself, "I would love to see everyone again, but how can I leave" She sighed in frustration. What would she do now?

+++++++++++++++++++++++++=============================

Yeah, I finally finished this chapter. It is currently 3:00 in the morning, I am going on 6 Mt. Dews, and I finally finished it, this chapter, not the story. Is Trunks and Susan close enough now. Just wait till the next chapter. I 'll give you a clue. There is a reason I changed the rating to PG-13. No lemon, but…just wait. Thank you everyone who reviewed. Have a nice Day and Peace Out. 

   [1]: mailto:vegetarulez2001@yahoo.com



	9. The Night of Romance

A Lost Soul: Chapter 8 ****

A Lost Soul: Chapter 9

Author: trunksfan2001

E-mail: [vegetarulez2001@yahoo.com][1]

Disclaimer:I do not own DBZ in any size, shape, of form.

Rating: PG-13

Genre: General

Summary: Well this is a story a bout a girl whose life has been very depressing, and she is given another chance at life in the DBZ world

_____________________________________________________________

Life. What is life? That is what many people ask, yet there are no answers. People say they have a good life, or they say they have a bad life. But isn't life what you make it out to be. There's an old saying " Life's a bitch, then you die" 

Was this person right, ask yourself, what is your definition of life. Good or Bad, happy or sad, or do you believe in that, you make your life what you want it to be. 

_______________________________________________________

Susan stopped pacing as she looked around the room. **Where the hell am I**? She thought. The room was painted a light blue color, and was a very odd room. It was shaped more like a pentagon, than a square. It was a light blue color. She looked around the room, and almost passed out. 

"Where the hell am I!" she repeated. She suddenly heard music coming through the door. Curiously she opened the door, slowly. Trunks jumped up. 

"So, sleeping beauty awakes." She raises an eyebrow at him.

"Trunks where am I?"

"You're in a cave." He said in a monotone voice. 

"Oh a cave…What! What do you mean were in a cave. Caves are dark, and well, not like this I mean…" As she rambled on Trunks had walked over to the door, and was opening it. Trunks held up his hand, motioning for her to stop.

"Susan look out here." He opened the door to reveal a huge open space, complete with stalagmites and stalactites. There were lights placed along the walls, creating an eerie glow. Susan turned back to Trunks.

"Do I want to know?" 

"Nope" A song played in the background.

__

I hope you never lose your sense of wonder,

You get your fill to eat but always keep that hunger,

May you never take one single breath for granted,

GOD forbid love ever leave you empty handed,

I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean,

Whenever one door closes I hope one more opens,

Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance,

And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance.

I hope you dance....I hope you dance.

"Madamwazel, would the care to dance" Trunks said in a French accent, offering his hand. Susan took it, and put a hand up to her cheek, as if embarrassed.

"Moncheur, is asking me to dance?" he pulled her up to him, grabbing her other hand, and holding her waist. He bent over to her ear.

"Id do anything for you." He had dropped his accent, and went straight for the drop-dead sexy voice. She felt a shiver run up her spine.

__

I hope you never fear those mountains in the distance,

Never settle for the path of least resistance,

Livin' might mean takin' chances but they're worth takin',

Lovin' might be a mistake but it's worth makin',

Don't let some hell bent heart leave you bitter,

When you come close to sellin' out reconsider,

Give the heavens above more than just a passing glance,

And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance.

Susan wrapped her arms around Trunks neck, as he pulled his arms around her waist. She laid her head down on his neck, as he current dilemma came into mind. **How can I leave him. I just don't know…** When they started to sway to the music, the young teen forgot all her problems as she lay in her boyfreind's arms.

__

I hope you dance....I hope you dance.

I hope you dance....I hope you dance.

(Time is a wheel in constant motion always rolling us along,

Tell me who wants to look back on their years and wonder where those years have gone.)

I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean,

Whenever one door closes I hope one more opens,

Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance,

And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance.

Trunks looked down at the girl in his arms. He slowly smiled. This was turning out to be a great day. He took a whiff of her long blonde hair, and before he could stop it, he felt his groin tighten. He cringed waiting for Susan's reaction, knowing that she had felt it.

__

Dance....I hope you dance.

I hope you dance....I hope you dance.

I hope you dance....I hope you dance..

(Time is a wheel in constant motion always rolling us along,

Tell me who wants to look back on their years and wonder where those years have gone.) 

Susan's eyes shot open. She jerked her head and looked into Trunks face. He had questioning look on his face, as if asking a question. Susan knew what he was asking. She looked at him and slowly inched her face towards his. A million thoughts came into her mind.

****

If I kiss him, I won't be able to stop 

****

Do I want this? She answered herself, **Yes, yes I do**. 

But another voice starting to fight the swelling emotion. **But do you really like him, does he really like you?**

I…I don't know She felt the emotion get smaller.

****

He will hurt you, or you will hurt him. Remember the dream, he probably doesn't love you and never will.

But…but… She knew she was losing. She slowed her pace to his lips and was about to stop, when she felt a bubbling inside of her. A thought came to her mind as she smiled.

****

MY PAST IS MY PAST. ITS GONE, ITS HISTORY! BUT MY FUTURE IS WAITING AND TRUNKS IS MY FUTURE! Her eyes lit up and she quickened her pace to his lips until they met. His hands traveled down to her butt, as one of her hands went up through his hair. He smiled into the kiss, and so did she. Trunks slowly pushed her back the way she had come from, right into the bedroom. 

_____________________________________________________________

__

**INSERT LEMON HERE**

_____________________________________________________________

Susan slowly opened her eyes. She felt strong arms wrapped around her waist. She slowly tilted her head to look at her lover's face, and smiled. He looked even more handsome when he was asleep. She sighed. Slowly he opened his eyes, to meet hers.

"Trunks"

"Hm"

"What are your parents going to say, better yet, what is Bulma going to say, uh scratch that, what color are the flowers at my funeral going to be?"

"Huh?" Susan sighed.

"Well I know what Vegeta would do, he would blast me. Then I realized that if he blasted me, I wouldn't know what Bulma said." Trunks chuckled.

"They don't have to know" 

"You are sneaky."

"Why thank you." Susan giggled. Susan leaned over and kissed Trunks on the nose.

"I wonder what time it is?" Trunks looked at the clock and he gasped.

"Oh Kami" 

"What"

"Its 7:30!" 

"So, that's not to late is it. I mean we did leave in the morning and we could go back in the afternoon"

"I hope your right, But we need an excuse"

"We could tell them we got lost"

"That wont work, we can fly remember"

"Right, well, then I have no idea" Trunks sat up in a thinking position. 

"Okay, I have an idea. Well you went looking for me and you couldn't find me, then you fell and got knocked unconscious and I found you and brought you here, and you just woke up." Susan tapped her finger on her chin.

"You know, that might just work." 

"I knew it would" Susan play slapped him on the arm. He smiled, and slowly started to get up.

"We should get back, and I bet Bra will know what happened." 

"Huh?"

"I called her while you were asleep." Susan muttered a small "Oh" and stared to get dressed. As she put on her clothes, she did it slowly, as if she was thinking about something. Trunks looked at her strangely. Susan narrowed her eyebrows in deep thought. 

****

Was that dream real, or was it just a dream, and if it was real do I want to go back? These thoughts went over and over in her mind. Trunks, pulling his shirt back on, went over and sat beside her.

"Susan, whats wrong." She looked up at him confused, and sighed.

"Its nothing, Its just well…" She didn't want to tell him about the dream, because she wanted to make the decision on her own. "Its just, well, I just had sex with a person, whose picture has been hanging on my wall, for forever. It just seems weird. You know" he chuckled. He could tell by the look on her face she was lying., but he didn't persist.

"Well I just had sex with someone who has adored my father for years. Explain that one" She blushed.

"Hehe…Funny" She turned to him.

"So, you ever gonna tell me what the place is?" he sighed, and walked into the living room, Susan following. He motioned for her to sit down, beside him.

"Well, it all starts during the three years, before the androids. My mom was so sick of Dad complaining and yelling, so she came out here and built her a little house in this cave. Using a capsule house of course. Well after a while, dad started to notice that mom would disappear every so often. Now keep in mind, this was before they got together. So one day, he followed her here, and well, in that same room, we just had sex in, I was conceived." She looked at him mouth wide open. 

"You're kidding" 

"No, though I wish I was. Anyway, the blue chair is moms, the black is dads, and the purple is mine." He said, motioning to each chair. Susan chuckled. 

"That's creative. Give you a chair the color of your hair." 

"Well it is my family."

"You're right. Well if we are going to get back, we should go, you know." Trunks sighed.

"Yeah, I just hope my parents have calmed down."

_____________________________________________________________

Susan and Trunks slowly landed on the Capsule Corps yard. The sun was begging to set. Susan looked over to see the Gravity Room on. She sighed. 

"I'm going to go see if your parents are still trying to kill you." She started to head for the GR. Trunks saw her, and started to yell out but she had already gone in. As soon as Susan went in, she was pushed against the floor, by the gravity. Letting out a "ohf". She just laid there. Suddenly she felt the gravity turn off, and the tremendous pressure was put off her back. She saw a hand reach down in front of her face. **No way, Vegeta is helping me, weird**. She grabbed it and was pulled face to face with Goku. 

"Goku…" 

"Hey Susan. I don't mean to sound mean, but what are you doing?" Susan blushed a little. 

"Well I wanted to see if Vegeta was still mad at Trunks so I could tell him weather to come in the house or not, and I sorda forgot about the gravity." Goku looked relieved.

"I thought you were trying to kill yourself or something." 

"Well thanks for the encouragement." 

"Kakarot, can we get on with our sparring now!" Susan looked over at Vegeta, not having seen him before. Susan looked stupid. 

"Oh sorry Vegeta, Ill be leaving now." She started to back up. Goku turned around to fight Vegeta, but then he turned back around facing Susan. His eyes were as big as dinner plates. He looked as if someone had told him, all the food in the world was gone. Susan raised an eyebrow.

"Goku, are you okay." 

"Kakarot what the hell is wrong with…" Vegeta cut off as he followed Goku's gaze to Susan. He stood with the same expression as his partner. Susan slowly started to back up, until she found the door. Opening it, she stepped out, keeping a nervous glance the whole time. Trunks looked at her.

"What is it Susan, what did they say." Susan gulped.

"Well actually its what they didn't say. Goku was talking and then he started to stare at me and so did Vegeta. Do I have something on me?" Trunks looked confused. He closed his eyes and opened them back up in shock. Susan looked shocked as well, although she had no idea why everyone else was.

"What is it. I'm pregnant aren't I? I am aren't I? Tell me!" Trunks shook his head.

"You're not pregnant. Its just, well, how do I explain this. Okay, you know about your aura." Susan nodded. "Well it gives off different colors for different things. Well at one point in a person's life, it will turn purple. That's what color yours is right now. Do you know why it turns purple?" Susan thought about it for a moment, then she went shocked. 

"You mean, when I lost my virginity, it goes…" she trailed off. Trunks nodded. Susan gulped. She ran over and threw her arms around Trunks, and started to cry. 

"They must think I'm a whore or something." She cried into his shirt. He held her close. 

"Susan what they think of you doesn't matter. I love you, and that's what matters." Susan looked up at him, her eyes twinkling. 

"I love you, too" They were instantly locked in a kiss.

__________________________________________________________

As soon as Susan went out the door, Vegeta and Goku looked at each other shocked.

"Well at least she isn't pregnant." Goku stated trying to laugh. Suddenly the both jumped as they felt another ki around Susan. They both relaxed as they recognized it as Trunk's. Vegeta immediately headed for the door. Goku grabbed his shoulder.

He led Vegeta over to the window as they watched the scene, with Trunks and Susan. Vegeta snorted. Goku shook his head. **Vegeta will never learn.**

"Uh, Vegeta, don't tell anyone, k" Vegeta raised an eyebrow.

"And why not"

"Because then Susan might be right, and everybody might think she is a whore" Vegeta huffed, signaling a yes. Goku smiled.

_____________________________________________________________

Well what do you guys think. What will happen in the next chapter? Will Susan make a decision? Will Vegeta tell? Will Goku make a discovery? You'll have to wait till the next chapter:

A Lost Soul: Chapter 10- Home alone or not? And Goku's discovery.

   [1]: mailto:vegetarulez2001@yahoo.com



	10. The Bond

A Lost Soul: Chapter 10 ****

A Lost Soul: Chapter 10

Author: trunksfan2001

E-mail: [vegetarulez2001@yahoo.com][1]

Disclaimer: do not own DBZ in any size, shape, of form.

Rating: PG-13

Genre: General

Summary: Well this is a story a bout a girl whose life has been very depressing, and she is given another chance at life in the DBZ world.

Author Notes: Okay, this is just a short note. I made up that purple aura thing, k. I will probably make up a lot of stuff, so be warned. 

____________________________________________________________

Vegeta walked down the hallway. It had just gotten dark and Goku had left, to go home. Thoughts ran over and over in his mind. 

**Should I tell? I mean the women would want to know…Wait why do I care. It's none of my business. But wait yes it is. It's my brat. But I shouldn't care, but why do I?** Vegeta sighed to himself as he walked down the hall. He reached his room and went in to see Bulma lying down, reading a book. She turned to him.

"So did Goku leave?" Vegeta nodded making his way over to the bed. He laid down beside Bulma and sighed again. She put the book down, and turned to Vegeta.

"What's wrong" He raised and eyebrow at her. 

"Nothing." He said gruffly.

"Oh Vegeta don't give me that. I know something's wrong, so tell me now." 

"No" 

"And why not?" he cringed.

"Because…because…" he sighed knowing what he would say, "Because I promised I wouldn't." 

"Oh really. So in other words you know something. Tell me.I won't tell anyone."

"No"

"Please"

"No"

"Come on."

"If I do will you shut up and let me go to sleep" Vegeta asked, letting his need to sleep, override his promise. Bulma shook her head up and down. Vegeta sighed.

"Well me and kakarot were sparring and…

____________________________________________________________

Susan sighed lying down on her bed. Way too much had happened to her in one day. First that little dude is making her decide the most important question in her life and then her and Trunks… She sighed. Suddenly she heard footsteps running down the hall. The footsteps were followed by other footsteps, until the first ones reached her room and stopped. Her door flew open to reveal a very surprised Bulma. Vegeta slid by Bulma trying to stop and failing, so he kept sliding by. 

"Uh, hi Bulma" Susan said slowly getting out of her bed. Bulma slowly started walking up to Susan, keeping the same surprised look on her face. Susan just stood speechless. She finally stood face to face with Susan. Susan heard Vegeta running back down the hall.

"Woman No!" But before he could do anything Bulma reached up and hugged Susan.

"Oh I'm so happy!"

"Uh that's great Bulma" **I wish I knew why. **Vegeta stood at the door, speechless. Susan looked at Vegeta down to Bulma and back to Vegeta, giving him a "what the hell?" look. He smirked his ever existence smirk. Susan raised an eyebrow.

"Uh Bulma, What did I do?" Bulma started talking, totally ignoring Susan.

"Oh Susan. I knew it would be you!" Susan looked even more confused. Vegeta shook his head.

Bulma continued screeching into Susan's face. 

"Oh, when Vegeta told me I was so happy. I cant believe it!!!" Susan looked even more confused now. "When Vegeta told her…" she mouthed. Suddenly she looked at Vegeta in surprise. **Oh no** She felt tears in her eyes. Vegeta had told her about her and Trunks. Vegeta sighed. He went over and pulled his wife off the now, shocked teen. 

"Woman, leave her alone." Bulma was pulled out of Susan's room. The blonde stood in shock. Slowly shacking her head back and forth. **What have I done? I was such an idiot. I could of got pregnant or anything. Now I bet Bulma's going to tell everyone and their all going to think I am a whore.** She felt tears coming to her eyes. She sat down on the bed and pulled her knees up to her face, and cried. **I can see it now. "President of Capsule Corps, sleeps with a whore." I'm such idiot.**

Trunks walked down the hallway. He opened Susan's door. 

"Hey Susan, I heard my mom and dad yelling, what happened…" he trailed off as he saw her state. He ran over and put his arms around her. 

"Susan, what's wrong.?" She looked up at him with water-filled eyes and broke out in more tears. Trunks sat down and pulled her up to him.

"What happened?" Susan slowly began to repress her tears.

"Vegeta…told Bulma and…and…" she broke out into more tears. Trunks sneered. He was really getting mad at his father. Susan rested her head on Trunks shoulder, as a thought that had been nagging her all day, came back.

"Trunks please tell me something"

"What?

"Do you love me?" Trunks looked stunned at the question. 

"Of course" Susan smiled.

"Thanks. I think I just made my decision"

"What decision?" 

"Oh did I say that out loud. Nothing, its nothing." Trunks raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. Trunks stayed for a couple of minutes and then went back to his room. Susan laid down and went to sleep.

_____________________________________________________________

Susan looked around the empty space. **Why do I have this strange feeling of dejaveu (I think that's how u spell it).**

"You know what, I hate my life." She mumbled to herself. She fell down on the ground, sitting Indian style, and waited for something to happen to her. Bored she started to sing.

"Its Pinky and the brain, its Pinky and the brain. Ones a genesis the others insane…" she continued singing for a while till she saw something move in the continuing darkness. She jumped up.

"Who's there?" She heard footsteps as the figure came into view.

"Vegeta, why are you in my dream?" The sayian looked at her strangely and then his face became shocked. He grabbed his head in frustration.

"I thought it was just a legend" she heard him mumble. He straightened back up.

"Girl, you are not dreaming" Susan raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, that makes so much sense" she said sarcastically. 

"This is a, how do you say, a mental meeting. I am here mentally, but my body is still asleep, yours the same." Susan raised an eyebrow.

"Uh huh. Okay Mr. Explanation, tell me how we ended up here?" Vegeta turned around.

"Its to hard for you to understand." 

"Vegeta tell me" she whined, approaching him.

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Please"

"Never" 

"Yes"

"No"

"No"

"Yes" 

"Ah HA!! You said yes, you have to tell me!" Vegeta growled knowing he had been tricked. "Fine, you want to know why we are here. Its because you have to complete the bond!" Susan raised an eyebrow.

"What bond? Me and you don't have a bond, do we?" 

"You and my brat! You idiot! I am here to finalize it. I have to agree to it. " 

"So why didn't you tell me?" Susan asked. Vegeta stiffened, but did not answer, Susan's face dropped.

"I know why. Its because you don't wont me to have a bond with trunks, you weren't going to accept." She turned around and walked off. Vegeta looked shocked, but then frowned. 

"That's not it" She turned back around. "I didn't say anything because I didn't have to tell you to finalize the bond" Susan's mouth dropped. Before she could stop herself she ran and hugged Vegeta as tight as she could. 

"Thank you" she said, not caring about the tears rolling down her cheeks.

Vegeta stood stunned, not knowing what to do. He mentally slapped himself for letting out that much emotion, but before he could stop himself he was hugging her back.

"You women cry to much" Susan pulled back, realizing what she was doing.

"Sorry Vegeta. Anyway I was just wondering. How could you have not agreed to the bond? I mean its not like we couldn't have an affair or something, you know""

"I would have killed you" 

"What?" 

"If I am right, that's how the legend goes. Before any sayian can bond it has to be finalized by the father. The woman said she saw my father one night, but I did not believe her." 

"I guess you should of, huh" Vegeta gave her a "really, no" look. Suddenly the blackness started to vibrate until the two were shacking.

"What the hell is going on!"

"Were waking up" Vegeta yelled before they both disappeared.

____________________________________________________________

Susan shot up in her bed. Still in her clothes, she was sweating. She got up and went to the bathroom to take a shower. A couple of minutes later she came back out, looking through her closet she threw an outfit out. It was a tight purple shirt, that showed her belly button, and hoochi moma shorts. **Never thought I would be wearing this** She put it on and went down the hall, until she found a specific door. 

She knocked. She heard rustling, and finally someone opened the door. Trunks looked at the girl before him. He was in his jeans, that he had put on before answering the door, and no shirt.

"Susan, what are you doing…" He was cut off as she threw her arms around him, and kissed him. Trunks was surprised but soon melted into the kiss. They broke apart and Trunks raised an eyebrow at Susan.

"What was that for?" She smiled.

"Early morning kiss" She turned and walked, seductively down the hallway. Trunks raised an eyebrow as he saw what she was wearing. **What the hell. Susan wears nothing but jeans what the hell happened to her?** Trunks shook his head and went back inside.

____________________________________________________________}  
Short chapter, I know. I'm sorry, but I have to go on vacation and I wanted to get this out before I leave. And does everyone out there know what hoochi moma shorts are, cause if you don't, you are so out of it. K, what they are is really, really short shorts. What will be Susan's decision? We will find out in the next chapter. Please review.

   [1]: mailto:vegetarulez2001@yahoo.com



	11. Runaway

A Lost Soul: Chapter 11 ****

A Lost Soul: Chapter 11

Author: trunksfan2001

E-mail: [vegetarulez2001@yahoo.com][1]

Disclaimer:I do not own DBZ in any size, shape, of form.

Rating: PG-13

Genre: General

Summary: Well this is a story a bout a girl whose life has been very depressing, and she is given another chance at life in the DBZ world.

Author Notes: Okay, I am trying to get my chapters out sooner. And also, I am almost done with the story, so these are some of the last chapters. Hope you enjoy.

_________________________________________________________________

Bulma placed the final plate of breakfast down on the table. She sighed and yelled.

"Breakfast is ready!" up the stairs. As soon as she yelled she heard feet scrambling from upstairs, and down the stairs. It was Vegeta, followed by Bra, Trunks and Susan. Bulma gawked when she saw what Susan was wearing, but said nothing. Before she could sit down, everyone else had sat down and was eating. Bulma noticed as Susan and Vegeta glanced at each other, every now and then. She sighed and decided it was too early to care, and began to eat her breakfast. 

"Oh yeah, Bra honey. Gohan called and said that he was going to bring Pan over, okay" 

"Really. Cool!" Vegeta 'humped'. 

"Oh shut up Vegeta. It's not like your going to be here anyway."

"Nani" 

"Remember, You, me, Goku and Chi-Chi are going to go see that play today. You promised:"

Vegeta snorted.

"Yes, but I was drunk. That doesn't count" Susan chuckled into her pancakes.

"Do you have something to say girl"

She tried to shake her head before bursting into laughter. Trunks tried to hold himself, but joined in with her. Vegeta snorted and went up stairs. Bulma smiled and followed him.

"Vegeta let me help you pick out the outfit. We don't want have a repeat of my birthday party do we!" She yelled running up the stairs, causing Trunks and Susan to break into more laughter. Bra shook her head.

"Teenagers, the reason why the world is so corrupt" Getting out of her chair, she walked out of the room. After a couple of minutes, the twos laughter died down. 

"Trunks you know what. The image of Vegeta getting drunk scares me." 

"Yeah it was a pretty funny night, when he promised her. It was my birthday, and mom had brought some beer for the adults. Well, you get the picture. By around 10, Goten and me were taking Bra and Pan to Goku's house. Only Gohan didn't drink, and he stayed only to keep everyone from killing each other." Susan giggled a little more, before finishing her breakfast. As she was taking the plate to the sink, she heard yelling.

"Come on, Vegeta."

"That outfit can burn in the ashes of hell!" 

"Oh come on!!!" Susan smiled remembering something she had read when she was little. She stuck her hand out. (Resembling Vegeta when he first went Super sajian, and said he was the Prince of sayians once again.)

"From the ashes and fires of hell rises…FURBY!!!!" Trunks looked at her strangely.

"What the…"

"I read that on a website when I was younger. It was a website where you got to kill celebrities and stuff. There was one where you blew Furby up with nukes, and that's what it said."

Trunks stood up shacking his head. 

"Only you"

"Yep, only me" Trunks walked over to her, and put his arms around her waist.

"That's why I love in you"

"What, that I can recite stuff I read in 6th grade"

"No, that your unique" He leaned down and kissed her, and she kissed him back, as her arms snaked around his neck.

They stayed that way for a couple of minutes, till they heard someone cough. They broke apart to see Gohan standing in the door.

They immediately let go of each other.

"You know, I'm used to walking in on Vegeta and Bulma, but this is new" They both blushed, "So how come no one told me about you two love birds. Hmm..." They blushed even more, "Okay, okay, but I better get an invitation to the wedding" They both looked up startled.

"Hey, sheesh, I was just kidding. I brought Pan over and she was right beside me but I can tell with out even turning my head she isn't anymore." Susan nodded to tell him he was correct, "Well she's around here somewhere, Ill see you guys later." Finally Gohan noticed Susan's clothes.

"Hey, uh, Susan, don't take this the wrong way, but what happened with the, uh, clothes, I mean, uh…" Susan grunted.

"That's it, I am going to go change. Everyone thinks I have totally lost my mind for wearing these clothes, and now I agree." 

"No, no, those clothes look fine. Its just a surprise to see you wearing them, that's all" and with that he was out the door. Susan sighed.

"What do you think happened to Pan." Trunks shrugged, "You don't think she saw us, do you."

"I don't know. Why would it matter, anyway" Susan cringed.

"You know, for being the head of a huge corporation, you're an idiot. You still haven't figured it out yet"

"Figured out what?"

"That Pan likes you idiot" Trunks gasped, then cringed. 

"Well I got to go to work. If she did, well, uh, just ignore everything she says"

"Oh thanks" she said sarcastically. He shrugged and went up the stairs.

_______________________________________________________________

Bra was trying to comfort her friend, as Pan sat crying on her bed.

"It's not that bad Pan, I'm sure it's just a fling." Despite her words, Pan continued.

"I…I have waited so long…and he…he goes and gets together with another…another…Dumb blonde bimbo!!!" Bra looked shocked at Pan's words. 

"Pan, listen, Susan is definitely not a bimbo. She knows as much about computers as my mom does, and hey if it weren't for her, that mist stuff could have covered the whole world!"

"Yeah. Well if it wasn't for her, Dark would have never been able to spread the mist!" Bra cringed; she had her there.

"Well still, Pan. It wasn't her fault! Do you think she went up to him and said "Suck my life out and turn the whole world evil." No, she was captured, she couldn't do anything. Pan you have to listen. They are made for each other. You haven't seen the way they look at each other when they're in the hallway. I see it, Mom sees it, even dad sees it, and he knows that it doesn't matter what he does, they'll stay together." Pan looked shocked at Bra's outburst, then turned angry. She jumped up and ran towards the door.

"Pan I thought you were my friend! I hate you!" Bra reached her hand out.

"No Pan listen. If you try to break them up, you'll make Trunks hate you, is that what you want. He'll hate you" Pan continued towards the door, ignoring Bra. She flung open the door, to meet a very supposed figure.

Susan looked down at the 10-year-old, and felt a tear run down her cheek. She turned and ran down the hall, into her room and shut the door. 

_______________________________________________________________

Susan slid down the door into the floor. **I knew I would cause trouble by staying here. Pan hates me, and now, I split up their friendship.** She looked towards the window. **I know what I have to do. I'll go back to my dimension. I can't cause any more trouble, that way.** She got up off the floor, and gathered all her stuff into a pile, and placed it into her bag. 

"I should write Trunks a note, so he wont go looking for me." She grabbed a pencil and paper, and sat down on the bed.

**What should I write, I mean how do I say this.** She looked down at paper and started to write.

__

Dear Trunks,

Trunks, I am so sorry. Before I even start I just want to say this. I love you, okay, and nothing will ever change that. Let me get this over with. By staying here in this dimension I will only cause trouble. The little could person, his name is Sirius, told me that he would let me go back to my dimension, and I am going to go. By the time you finish reading this I will already be, gone so do not come looking for me. I will miss you, more than you will ever know, but I am sorry. I know that if you never forgive me, I will not hate you, I do not blame you. I would hate me too, but just remember I will always love you.

Susan 

As she folded up the note she felt more tears run down her cheeks. She tried to get out of the chair, but her body felt to weak. It was as if her body was telling her to not take the note, but her mind told her too. Well at least part of it. The other part was telling her to sit her ass down, but she told her self she couldn't. She had to do this. She would only cause trouble, if she stayed here, she had to leave. 

The energy returned to her legs and she got up. She neared the door, and went out into the hallway. She walked slowly down the hallway. She felt everything flash through her mind as she passed the door. Her first day in the world, waking up to Trunk's face when she had passed out. Looking back later on, she had no idea how she made it to his door, with out breaking down and crying. She opened the door, and as quick as she could laid, the note on his dresser and was out the door.

She ran to her room and shut the door. Slowly the realization hit her, as she realized she had no idea how to contact Sirius. 

***Sirius. Sirius, can you hear me? ***

*Susan? *

*Sirius, I made my decision*

*Well that's great. Don't tell me right now, I am busy, I cant meet you till later, in a couple of hours is that okay. *

*Uh, fine, I guess. *

*Okay, well there is a clearing in the forest, it isn't very large, but well sized. It is next to a large waterfall. Meet me there. Bye* 

Susan sighed. **Well I can't stay here, I guess Ill just go in the forest.** She thought to herself.

She reached over towards her bag and picked it up, and threw it over her shoulder. She opened the window, and was half way out, when she looked back into the room. 

"Should I really do this?" she whispered to herself, "I mean, I'm so happy, and Trunks…No I cant, I'll only ruin it for everyone. I've already screwed up the whole DBZ plot; I can't mess it up anymore, for my own foolish desires. That would be so…so…so spoiled, and I'm not spoiled." She turned back with a determined glance and flew out the window.

_______________________________________________________________

Oh No!! Is Susan really going to leave the DBZ world, or is she going to change her mind? Who knows? Well, except for me. I'm trying to get these out faster, and I hope you guys like my fic. Oh, and if anyone cares I went through and fixed the earlier chaps. So you can and read them if you want to.

And also if anyone cares, I got that Furby quote off the web site: [www.newgrounds.com][2] It isn't on there any more, at least I don't think, but go there anyway, it is really funny, but I wouldn't recommend it to any one under 13, and some stuff is for 18 and above, so you know. Thanks bye, and as always Review!!!! And Peace Out!!!!

   [1]: mailto:vegetarulez2001@yahoo.com
   [2]: http://www.newgrounds.com/



	12. The question

A Lost Soul: Chapter 11 ****

A Lost Soul: Chapter 12

Author: trunksfan2001

E-mail: [vegetarulez2001@yahoo.com][1]

Disclaimer: do not own DBZ in any size, shape, of form.

Rating: PG-13

Genre: General

Summary: This is a story a bout a girl whose life has been very depressing, and she is given another chance at life in the DBZ world.

Authors Notes: Well, I have waited a long time to get this chapter out, hope you guys like it.

__________________________________________________________________

Vegeta got out of the car and went around and opened Bulma's door, complaining the whole time. Bulma stepped out, her dress a beautiful baby blue, strapless, and as tight as they make them. Bulma smiled at Vegeta's frown. The valley came and drove the car into the parking lot. She put her arm around Vegeta's.

"Come on. Veggie, You might like the play" He raised an eyebrow. She sighed, "Never mind, hey there's Goku and Chi-Chi. Over Here!" She yelled waving her arm. They ran over to them. Vegeta noticed that Goku looked almost as depressed as he did.

"Hey Bulma, Vegeta. Well we should go in." Vegeta suddenly got an idea.

"Hey me and Kakarot will get the food, and you women can go and sit down" Everyone jaws dropped. Vegeta growled, he grabbed Goku's arm, "Come on, Kakarot." They entered and Vegeta and Goku went the opposite direction of the women. After a couple of seconds, Vegeta stopped and looked back to see Bulma and Chi-Chi go into the theater. Vegeta smirked.

"Lets go, Kakarot. They wont see us" Vegeta started to turn around. 

"Go where?"

"Out of here. I am not watching this stupid play, do you want to?"

"Well no but…" Vegeta started walking toward the exit.

"Suit yourself" Goku looked back and forth between the theater and Vegeta. Finally he shook his head, and ran after Vegeta. 

"Vegeta, wait up" 

"I knew it" Vegeta whispered to himself. When they were a safe distance from the Building, they blasted off, heading towards Capsule Corps.

_______________________________________________________________

Trunks sat working at his desk. He sighed. **I will never get all this finished. Don't even know why I try. Besides I have more important things to worry about** He thought resting his hand over his pocket. His secretary's voice came on his phone.

"Mr. Briefs there are two girls here to see you…" 

"Oh shut up, Lady. TRUNKS LET US IN!!!!" He sighed. That would be Bra. He hit a button on his table that unlocked the door, as soon as he did. Pan and Bra ran into the office, frantic

"Trunks, Trunks we did something horrible!" Pan screamed.

"No, It was all Pan, It's her fault. I had nothing to do with it!" 

"Bra. You know you helped, it's as much your fault as it is mine."

"Is not"

"Is too" Trunks slumped down in his chair, as the two continued the verbal battle. The secretary stood shocked in the door. He waved for her to shut the door and he turned back to the 10-year-olds.

"Is not"

"Okay, What happened!" They both looked at him in shock. Bra regained her composure first.

"Well Pan saw you two kiss and then she said stuff about Susan and we got in an argument and then, Oh Skip it. SUSAN LEFT!!! We saw her fly out the window with her bag, and we don't know where she went." Trunk's jaw dropped. 

"W-What?" 

"I said…"

"I heard what you said. Holy crap this is bad!" He jumped out of his chair, and was out the door, in three seconds flat. Pan and Bra turned to face each other.

"This is bad" Pan frowned

"Is too your fault

"Is not"

__________________________________________________________________

Goku and Vegeta landed on Capsule Corps front lawn. As soon as they touched down, Trunks flew by, in front of them. 

"What the hell?" Goku shrugged.

"Can we get something to eat?" He asked pleadingly.

"Whatever Kakarot. I'm going to find out why my son just went by flying like a bat out of hell." But Goku was already running inside. Vegeta went inside and headed up to Trunk's room. The door had been left open and he went inside. Sitting on the dresser was a note. The looked at it carefully and he noticed it had not been opened. He picked it up and read it. AS he read the color drained from his face.

"Oh shit. He didn't read this, but he must of found out some other way. Oh yeah, Bra and Pan were here. That would explain why he found out, and most likely why she ran away. This is not good." He picked up the note and ran downstairs, and ran into Goku.

"Hey Vegeta where did you go, you disappeared and I was going to ask you how to operate the…"

"Kakarot, read this" he yelled shoving the note into Goku's face. Goku quickly read it, and the color drained.

"We've got to find her." But Vegeta was already heading towards the door. Goku quickly followed him. Goku suddenly thought **Wait why does Vegeta care. You know, I think something happened between Susan and Vegeta, maybe he tried to kill her or something. That's the way it usually is. Vegeta tries to kill someone and ends up being there, well, friend.**

________________________________________________________________

Susan sat down looking into the water. She sat by a waterfall, in the clearing she was supposed to meet Sirius in. **What do I do now?** She thought.

Sirius looked down at the teen, he stood behind her, unnoticeably. He closed his eyes and concentrated. Susan was startled as an image appeared in the water. She looked closer as it came into view.

There was Trunks flying around the forest looking like he was about to pass out.

"I have got to find her, I have to. I don't know what Pan said, but I told her to ignore her. Man, arg, this is bad." Susan gasped. **This is what is happening now.** She leaned closer as the image faded and another appeared. 

Vegeta was flying top speed with Goku close behind. 

"I accepted the bond for a reason, how could she throw it away, she has no idea what will happen if she leaves." Susan blinked. **UH** The screen closed in on Goku.

"Man I wonder what happened? Vegeta is acting like, well, in a way I have never seen. It must be because of trunks, but, its so weird. I hope we cant get to her soon enough" The image faded and went back to normal. Susan looked shocked down at the screen.

________________________________________________________________

Trunks landed deciding it would be easier to find her on foot. As soon as he landed, he realized something as he looked toward the sky. 

"Dad, Goku…What are they doing here? Oh well, Ive got to find Susan" he concentrated and locking in on Susan's ki, he hovered and jetted off, in that direction.

______________________________________________________________

Vegeta and Goku flew over the forest.

"Vegeta, I think I feel Trunk's ki, don't you?" Vegeta simply nodded. Vegeta felt Trunk's ki, fall and him jet of in the other direction. Vegeta stopped, and flew down to the ground, Goku raised an eyebrow and followed. Vegeta stopped a few feet from the ground and he hovered, following trunk's ki.

"Vegeta where are we going?"   
"Trunks has a latch on her ki, that I don't have. I'm following his ki."

"What do you mean he has it and you don't, as a matter of fact, we don't?"

"Its where their bonded Kakarot. Can't you sense where your mate is?"

"Oh, okay. They're bonded?"

"Yes. Now shut up!" They continued to follow Trunks, until Vegeta felt his ki stop. *He must have found her* he concluded, not knowing that he was right.

_________________________________________________________________

Trunks stopped, as Susan sat in front of him, her back turned, her knees tucked in, and crying. Trunks took in a sharp breath, and slowly approached. Susan stopped crying as she felt someone behind her. Her whole body stiffened. **Its Trunks**

He slowly put his hand on her shoulder, as she jumped up, still not facing him. 

"Susan…" She lowered her head, not knowing what to say. She didn't expect him to find her, and hadn't planned on what to say. 

In the trees, near them, two figures slowly landed, as they watched the seen. Goku looked surprised, as Vegeta looked on in a stern face.

"Susan, what did they say? Why did you leave?" Slowly she started to turn a round.

"Trunks, listen I have to. I have to leave. I will just mess things up by staying here. I've already messed up enough stuff, I mean…"

"Susan, listen. No you haven't. You could've messed up a million things, but I still love you. And I would die if you left. I don't care that if you staying here means that will die, I would rather die, with you, than die with out you." 

"But trunks you don't understand, I have to go back. Ive already made a complete fool of myself, and I bet everyone thinks I'm a…"

"I don't care what everyone thinks. They're nothing. It's just you and me. Everyone else is nothing. Susan please, I will die if you leave, I will." Tears were freely running down Susan's face. She slowly lifted her head up so she was looking into his face. She was amazed to see a tear slowly roll down his cheek, and onto the ground. She felt herself, stop fighting. Trunks was right.

Damn her past, Damn Sirius, and Damn anything else. She leaned and slowly they kissed, Susan felt her world spin. She wrapped her arms around his neck, his around her waist.

***I love you***

*I Love you too* In the bushes, Goku smiled. He looked over at Vegeta, and almost fell over when he saw him smiling too. But it was gone as quickly as it came. 

Suddenly it started to rain, as the rain pored down on the two lovers, Sirius glowed bright, as he floated in the corner. Vegeta looked over to see the cloud beaming. 

**My work here is done. I must go** He slowly disappeared. The two parted lips as they looked into each others eyes.

"Susan, I got this for you this morning, and I was going to ask you later today, but I'll ask now." He slowly fell down to one knee, as he held Susan's hand. He pulled a box out of his jeans pocket. It was small and was made of black velvet. He opened it up, and held it up to her, showing a beautiful diamond ring, Susan gasped, silently.

"Susan, I didn't know how to say this, but ill get it over with. I love you and I always will, you have changed my life more than you will ever know. I knew I loved since that first day when you woke up in the medical room. So know, I say to you, my lover, my mate. Will, you marry me?" Susan looked down at him in amazement. She didn't know what to say.

Vegeta and Goku looked on in anticipation. Susan slowly fell to the ground, so she was on the same level as Trunks. She tried to speak but nothing came out. She slowly nodded, up and down. Trunks smiled and placed the ring on her finger. She wrapped his arms around her and lifted them up, as she spun them around. She smiled as big as she could. Suddenly their lips met in a passionate kiss. 

Goku smiled once more, and wrapped his arm around Vegeta's shoulder.

"See veggie, it's a happy ending."

"Kakarot if you don't get your arm off my shoulder I'm going to kill slowly and painfully"

"Oh you would hurt me, little buddy" He looked down at Vegeta's glare.

"Or maybe you would." He jerked his arm off. Vegeta turned back to the seen, as a small smile appeared on his face. Goku smiled, **Vegeta is definitely changing. **

Susan and Trunks lips separated, as she was smiling more than she had in over 7 years. Trunks smiled. Suddenly Susan's closed her eyes as she fell backwards, trunks reached out and caught her.

"She must be tired. I better get her back" he mumbled to himself. He flew into the sky with Susan in his arms.

The two sayians waited a second before flying after him.

_________________________________________________________________

I finally got this chapter out. Hope you liked it. This fic is finally over. All I got left is the Epilogue. Everyone, PLEASE REVIEW!!!! Thank You, Peace out!

   [1]: mailto:vegetarulez2001@yahoo.com



	13. The End

A Lost Soul: Chapter 13 ****

A Lost Soul: Chapter 13

Author: trunksfan2001

E-mail: [vegetarulez2001@yahoo.com][1]

Disclaimer: do not own DBZ in any size, shape, of form.

Rating: PG-13

Genre: Drama

Summary: This is a story a bout a girl whose life has been very depressing, and she is given another chance at life in the DBZ world.

Authors Notes: This is the Epilogue. The last chapter. I appreciate everyone who has reviewed and read my story. I hope you appreciated this story.

__________________________________________________________________

Susan sat looking into the mirror. Her long white dress flowed around her, her vile covering her face. Bulma help a tissue to her eyes.

"I always cry at weddings, sniff, oh" Chi-Chi joined in as they both cried on each other. Susan sighed and stepped off the stool. Another women stood next to her.

"Thank you for coming 18, I don't know how I could've got through this with them."

"Its nothing. Believe me, I know how those two are." 18 handed Susan the bouquet.

"Well I guess its time."

_____________________________________________________________

Trunks stood at the altar. His best man Goten, stood beside him. Followed by his father, and Gohan. Trunks was as nervous as they get. He was petrified. Before the wedding he'd had a long talk with his father. Which was the reason he was so nervous.

His father had told him about the night when he had agreed for them to be bonded and everything about it. He told him that they would be life long mates. But that's not what made him nervous. What made him nervous was that his mother and Chi-Chi were helping Susan with her dress, and he was afraid of what they were doing back there with her. Suddenly the church doors, slowly opened, giving the people time to stop talking. Most of the people were his business colleagues, the rest were the z-senshi, and some of his and Goten's school friends.

He was brought back to reality when Bra came through the doors, in her pink dress as she sprinkled flowers on the floor, Pan following behind her. There had been a big discussion over who would be the flower girl, before they finally decided that both of them would be. 

When they reached the alter and turned opposite ways, trunks straightened up, and tried to look good. From beside him he heard Goten laugh a little bit. He didn't mind, he knew he was laughing at him. 

Trunks looked back up as Susan walked in. Goku was leading her up the aisle, because her father wasn't here. 

Susan looked around her, as she entered through the door. There were so many people and only a few she knew. Goku turned and smiled encouragingly at her and she felt her feet moving forward, although she didn't know she was controlling them. She felt so light as if she would float up at any minute and never come back down. They finally reached the pew and Goku took his place over beside Gohan, and Susan stood beside Trunks. Trunks smiled at her, and she returned it to her. They both turned to the preacher.

"We are gathered here today…"(blah, blah, blah, you know what happens, so I'm going to skip to the end, okay.) "Do you Trunks Briefs take Susan Combs as your wife, to have and to hold, through sickness and through health, until death do you part?" 

"I do" 

"And do you, Susan Combs, take Trunks Briefs as your husband, to have and to hold, through sickness and through health, until death do you part?" Susan swallowed hard. She felt memories flash through her head. When Vegeta blasted her, when she met everyone in the forest, waking up to see Trunk's face, that night on the roof, their first kiss, Dark's palace, everything. She remembered everything, and she smiled.

"I do"

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride" trunks lifted Susan's vile and leaned towards her, as their lips met in a kiss. Susan's arms wrapped round his neck and his around her waist. Everyone stood up and cheered at the happy couple. Bulma and Chi-Chi continued crying, as Goku smiled.

"Well they finally did it"

"Yep" replied Gohan. "This reminds me of mine and Videl's wedding."

"Why?"

"Because mom and Bulma were crying the whole time"

"They usually do that. I don't see why weddings are any different"

Goku made his way over to his wife and Vegeta over to his, They pulled them off of each other, still crying. Bulma started crying on Vegeta.

"Oh Vegeta our sons finally married." 

"Oh Goku our daughters finally married." Goku looked down at her in shock.

"What!"

"Oh did I forget to tell you. See Susan isn't a legal person, so she couldn't get married, so Bulma and me went down to the adoption place, and we adopted Susan. She's an official Son now." Vegeta looked over in shock. 

"So you mean, were related now?"

"I guess so"

"NOOOOO!!! This cant be happening to me"

"Oh shut up, veggie head. Live with it" Bulma said, as she stomped on his foot. He looked down at her in anger, but she smiled.

"Does Susan know?" Goku asked. Chi-Chi looked over to see Trunks and Susan looking at each other in pure bliss.

"Well tell her later. She's busy right now."

_____________________________________________________________

A young girl, about 20 closed up a book, and put down her pen. She heard a voice yell at her.

"Vegeta, are you done writing that book on mom!"

"Shut up, Kak."

"My name is kakarot!!

"Whatever"

"Come on out. Please"

"Im done, just give me a sec" The girl tied a ribbon around the book, and placed it in a drawer, and ran outside. 

She came face to face, with an image of her self, minus the femanine features."

"Hey Grandpa Vegeta. What are you doing here?"

"Im here to visit your father"

"Well hes upstairs. Him and mom are doing something. They told us to come outside and not to go inside, so I have a pretty good idea of what their doing." Vegeta cringed. **Just like me and his mother** He pulled a book out of his jacket pocket.

"Her give this to your mother. Tell her I read it" And with that he was gone. Vegeta looked down at it. The Choice. **huh?** She thought. She looked at the back.

_A prince named Adman has grown up in a race full of barbarians, although some are smart. He has everything, he is in line for the King, with his father almost next to death, he has everything, until one day._

He was on a planetary mission to another planet, when the unthinkable happened. Their number one enemy attacked his planet, and practically destroyed it. An order was sent out saying to capture and kill his entire race. In an attempt to save his life he traveled to a planet out of the reach of the galactic rein. Where he meets new people who enlightened his view of life. This is his story.

**This is the book mom got Grandpa, for Christmas **Vegeta smiled. Mom would be thrilled.

"Hey Veg, are we going to spar or not?" 

"We can only for a while. Uncle Goten and Aunt Bra are letting Goku jr. come over, and Pan and Ubu are letting Panny come to the party too."

"I know, I know, but can't we spar anyways. I mean that's what were going to do when they get here anyway."

"No were not. Were going to see a movie, then were going to spar. Besides, Ive see the way you look at panny… "

"Oh shut up and fight" 

"Hehe, you're so easy" 

Susan looked out the window. She sighed.

"Their just like you, kakarot has your roughness, and Vegeta has your brains."

"Come on Susan. They act just like you, both of them." She turned and wrapped her arms around him. She wrapped her tail around his waist, and his around hers. 

"I still can't get used to this thing."

"I still can't believe that Goku thought up the idea to wish all the women to be sayian. If he hadn't, we would've become extinct."

'Well I like being a sayian. This way I come actually close to kicking you're butt."

"Well, well just have to improve on that right now, lets do something else"

She smiled as their lips met in a kiss.

_____________________________________________________________

Well that's the end. I hope everybody got the end. What it says is that the whole story. Was written by their daughter and that they wished for all the women to be full sayian, so all the half-breeds are now full, and the men are also full now. Okay, hope you liked the story. Peace Out.  


   [1]: mailto:vegetarulez2001@yahoo.com



End file.
